Returning to Before
by Gilraen Aclamense
Summary: Gabriel was a simple girl growing up in the Middle Ages. She had a warm home, a wonderful mother, and a forest to explore in her backyard. Yes, Gabriel was a simple girl, except for an odd locket and those strange pointed ears...
1. Chapter 1

A young woman bounded lightly down the trail. Her face was untouched by age and her silver eyes glittered with her apparent youth. She smiled gleefully as she danced to the tune in her head and her long blonde tresses danced with her. The young woman was called Gabrielle and she was headed back to her home.

Gabrielle jerked to a sudden stop as she starred at a fork in the road before her. A frown came to her previously blissful face. That could not be right, the path had not forked before. Her eyes first traveled to the familiar path that would lead her straight home and to her mother. However, her curiosity pulled her gaze over to the unfamiliar path. It wound off to the east, twisting and turning so that she could not see its end. Gabrielle hesitated for a moment, her gaze flashed back to the trail that would take her home; her mother might worry. However, her mother was not home right now, she was in town treating people for the plague. Gabrielle shook her head at her thoughts, she always got so worried when she thought about her mother treating all of those ill people. She shook her head again to clear her troubled thoughts and her feet found the path that was not familiar to her.

Gabrielle was more cautious than she had been coming down the trail she had been familiar to. Her muscles were tense as she walked. The air was tight and she couldn't see the sky through the thick trees. Off to her left, Gabrielle heard a group of birds fly off of a tree. A troubled look came to her face, she was thinking of her mother. She sat down and leaned on a wide tree. There were days that Gabrielle was sure that her mother truly didn't care. She never gave her straight answers, not even when she was young.

_A tiny girl with braided pig tails entered the cottage and was met by a rather portly woman. There were crows feet at her kindly blue eyes and her short brown hair was parted by gray. Her lips were full but badly chapped from lack of care. Her cheeks sagged a bit and she had bags under her eyes. "Where have you been?" Gertrude asked sternly. "You had me very worried."_

"_I'm sorry mama." Gabriel said softly. "I was looking for marigolds." She explained, pulling a fistful of the tiny flowers out of her apron and handing them to her mother._

"_They're lovely." Gertrude said mildly. "Go and put them in a vase." _

_Gabriel didn't move save for twisting her hands nervously. "The boys were teasing me today." She whispered. "They say the meanest things about my ears, mama! Why are my ears pointed instead of round like everyone else?"_

"_You were born that way." Gertrude snapped. "Now go put your flowers away." _

Gabriel could remember many instances such as that one.

_Gabrielle walked down the street on the arm of a young man who was no more than a year older than her. He had ebony hair and crystal blue eyes. Gabrielle laughed at something he said but froze when she saw her mother at the end of the street. _

_The fierce woman stomped towards Gabrielle and grabbed her arm. Gabrielle was yanked away from the young man and dragged down the street. "What have I told you?" Gertrude snapped irritably. "You are not to be courting any male in this or any other village!"_

"_Why, mother?" Gabrielle asked with a glare, trying to yank her arm away. "I am of age to be married and yet you say I can not even court!" _

"_Gabrielle, you will do as you are told." Gertrude said with a mild glare. "I do not need to explain myself to you." _

Gabrielle let out a sigh. Her mother could be so odd sometimes. She stood and stretched out her muscles. She continued to walk down the trail as another memory surfaced.

_Gabrielle was working in the kitchen when she looked down and saw the familiar scar on the top of her hand by her thumb. "Where did this scar on my hand come from?" She asked as she kneaded the bread._

_Gertrude looked up from her knitting and rubbed at her weary eyes. "I don't know, Gabrielle." She said softly. _

"_How do you not know?" Gabrielle asked, putting the bread on a board to be put into the oven. _

"_I have been lying to you, Gabrielle." Gertrude said slowly as she watched her daughter put the bread into the oven. "You are not my daughter by birth." _

_Gabrielle snapped up and stared at Gertrude with wide eyes. "What?" She asked breathlessly. _

"_I'm sorry, Gabrielle." Gertrude said softly. She pulled a locket from her apron pocket. "This belongs to you."_

_Gabrielle took the locket nervously before her eyes grew furious. "Is that even my name?" She snapped. She didn't wait for a response before fleeing the cottage in favor of the woods._

Gabrielle had turned to spending most of her times in the woods. The high trees made her feel more secure.

Gabrielle jumped away with shock when a group of five men appeared from within the trees. Three of them had hair that curled to their shoulders and the other two had extremely long, straight hair. However under the long hair, Gabrielle could see partially hidden pointed ears just like hers.

"I never thought that you would come this far." One of the men with the pointed ears said with a smirk. "Pity you won't remember it."

"What are you talking about?" Gabrielle snapped, recoiling to a defensive position. "Who are you?"

The dark-haired man with pointed ears nodded to the three shorter-haired men. They moved behind Gabrielle who tensed and tried to flee but one of the men wrapped his arms around her to restrain her arms.

Gabrielle flailed around and tried to jerk away but one of the other men grabbed her chin to hold her head still while the third man poured a bitter liquid down her throat, rubbing her throat roughly to force her to swallow. Gabrielle began to feel her body slacken and her vision began to swim and blur. She collapsed to the ground.

Well there it is, the first chapter of the rewrite, I really need the reviews


	2. Chapter 2

The Lockets Secret

Gilraen felt an incredibly soft bed under her and an equally soft cover on top of her. However, along with consciousness returning to her there was a definite pain erupting from her head. She let out a moan and raised her hand to her head.

"Good you're up," a cold voice sneered from off to Gabriel's left. Her eyes snapped open in fear and her head snapped over to the man.

It was the same man from before but now that Gabriel could get a good look at him she realized that there was no other word to describe him besides beautiful! He had long coffee-toned hair, there was a braid along each side of his head. His eyes were an anxious shade of violet. His limbs were slender but she could see the power that practically radiated from them. Gabriel looked up at the pointed ears that were so similar to her own. In a way, Gabriel found it comforting that she had seemingly found someone just like her. Gabriel suddenly realized that one of his hands was behind his back, he was hiding something! Gabriel immediately recoiled from him. If he had something to hide than he couldn't be trusted. "Where am I?" She asked, carefully watching the man's every move. "And who are you?"

"I am merely an elf" he answered slowly, "and this is just a dr….."

To Gabriel's shock two more men entered the room and both of them froze when they saw her. One appeared to be another elf, as the first had called himself, and the other was most definitely a human. The elf had long blond hair and gorgeous cerulean eyes. The man had dark chocolate hair and piercing grey eyes. The human's eyes widened, he clearly saw what was behind the first elf's back. That elf met the man's gaze with a glare. He stood sharply and ran from the room. The man looked as if he would follow the elf but he settled for staring out the door with one of his large hands gripping the doorway harshly.

Gabriel watched cautiously as the blond elf approached her. He had a half-mad look in his eyes as he stared at Gabriel with desperation. "Oh valar!" he whispered, reaching out and touching her cheek. "I can't believe it! You're back. What happened Gilraen?"

Gabriel jerked away from the unfamiliar hand. "What did you call me?" She asked the fear very evident in her quivering voice.

"What happened to you?" The blond elf asked taking her hand, longing in his eyes.

Gabriel again pulled away as if his hand had burned her. "Who are you?" she asked, her voice quaking.

Tears welled up in the blond elf's eyes as he shook his head in clear denial, "How could you ever forget?" he pleaded desperately. "Gilraen please don't do this to us!"

"I am not Gilraen." Gabriel said nervously, she was so afraid of what this elf would do, "This isn't real, This can't be real." Her voice started to raise in fear. "you're not real! None of this is real! I just want to go home!"

The dark-haired man came forward, pushing the blonde aside. "Shh," He whispered, "It's alright," He grabbed a teacup off of the bedside stand. "Just drink this, you'll feel better."

Gabriel found herself trusting this calm man and she took the teacup from him with shaking hands. The man helped her drink it when he realized she struggled to hold it herself. "Thank you." She whispered as sleep took her once again.

Gabriel twisted and turned in her sleep before snapping up with a shocked gasp only to realize that it was very late into the night. She tried to steady her breathing and calm her racing heart.

"Is something wrong?" Came a mellow voice from across the room.

Gabriel snapped her head around trying to find the exact location of the voice in the room. She saw the dark-haired human from before. "Dreams," she muttered, looking away and laying back down, expecting the conversation to be over.

Gabriel jumped and snapped back up when she heard his voice again. "Do you want to talk about it?" The man asked kindly, standing from his chair and walking over to the bed to perch on the edge.

Gabriel was on edge as she watched the man guardedly. She pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around herself. "No offense meant, sir, but I would much rather know to whom I am speaking," Gabriel said coolly.

There was a flicker of sadness in the man's eyes as he looked out of the room's only window to the stars glittering outside. "You do," he whispered sadly, looking back to Gabriel's face and into her eyes. "Or at least, you did."

Gabriel looked down at her knees. "I'm sorry." She mumbled. "But that really isn't possible, I've never seen you before."

"Don't apologize!" The man said softly. "It is not your fault. My name is Aragorn. Do you want to talk about your dream?" He repeated gently

"I don't want to be a bother," Gabriel said slowly, thinking over her odd dream.

"It would not be one!" Aragorn said quickly, settling in.

Gabriel took a moment to gather her thoughts together. "Well first I was standing among nine other people. There were five that were quite short, one of them had a long red beard," Gabriel began. "The blond from yesterday was there, you were too, along with another man and one with a big long beard wearing all gray. And then we were all up in what was like a very odd type of tree fort, but the one man that had worn grey robes was gone. Then there was this huge fiery eye falling down, everyone was crying for victory and someone called Frodo. The last thing I saw was a coronation. I think that it was you that was being crowned." Gabriel finished and let out a breath.

"They are memories," Aragorn said lightly. "I know that you don't think that this is all true but I have never lied to you and I never have the intention to do so. This is the truth. I think I shall leave you to sleep."

"Wait," Gabriel said quickly, grabbing the man's arm. "Can you read this?" She held out the locket to him.

Aragorn smiled and took the locket from her. His smile grew sad as he read the writing "_For Always.'_"

"What does that mean?" Gabriel asked as she took the locket back from the man and rubbed the shinning front.

"It means that whoever gave this to you wants to spend always with you." Aragorn said with a sad smile as he remembered things from the past. "It's from Legolas."

The name meant nothing to Gabriel and she shook her head slowly with a sigh. "I need to sleep," She muttered.

"Alright, goodnight Gabriel." Aragorn said as he helped the girl to lay down and got the blanket smoothed over her.

"Night," Gabriel replied. "And Aragorn?"

"Yes?" Aragorn asked as he paused in his short walk to the door.

There was a brief hesitation before Gabriel's soft voice came again. "Never mind." She said. Aragorn smiled softly at the girl in the bed as she settled down. She turned away from the door but Aragorn could tell that she was not going to fall asleep any time soon. He turned and walked out of the room to allow her to sleep in peace.

So here is chapter 2, I'll go to at least chapter 5 tonight


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own LOTR I am not gaining anything from my writing

Aragorn went in to wake Gabrielle the next morning and found her already sitting up in bed. "Good Morning," he greeted quietly when the girl looked up at him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Good Morning," Gabrielle replied, looking back down at her. "I slept fine, the beds here are very lovely…"

Aragorn's smile fell from his face when he heard her sad reply. "You are unhappy." He said bluntly, sitting beside Gabrielle on the bed.

Gabrielle looked up at Aragorn with tear-filled silver eyes. "Why should I be happy?" She asked. "I was taken from the only mother I have ever known and now you believe that I am someone who I am not and I cannot be." She said desperately with a cracking voice as she looked down and tears dripped from her eyes. "Why was I brought here?"

Aragorn grabbed Gabrielle's hands in his own. She looked up at him and met his gaze. "Did you never wonder why your ears were pointed?" He asked gently as he reached out and touched the delicate point. "Didn't it seem odd to you that no one could read what was inscribed on your locket?" He inhaled nervously and collected his thoughts. "This is your world, Gilraen." He said, using her true name to push his point. "This is who you are."

Gabrielle let out a choked sob and gasped to inhale her breath. She grabbed the locket that was around her neck and looked up at Aragorn with red eyes. "Gilraen." She breathed so that Aragorn could hardly hear her. "I believe you."

Aragorn smiled at the girl and leaned forward to embrace her. "I will see this fixed, Gilraen." He said firmly as she held onto him and cried.

"Thank you." Gilraen whispered as she pulled away with a shy smile.

Aragorn smiled in return and shook his head in amusement. "Gilraen," he said slowly. "There is someone who desperately wants to see you."

"Who?" Gilraen asked, her eyebrows knitting in confusion, she didn't really know anyone here. Who could possibly want to see her?

"Legolas," Aragorn replied cautiously. Gilraen stared up at him blankly, she clearly didn't have any idea who he was talking about. "He was the elf that startled you yesterday." He added.

"In truth Aragorn both had startled me at some point," Gilraen replied with a nervous smile. "So are we discussing the blond or the brunette?"

Aragorn cocked his head slightly as he processed the information. He shook his head slightly. "The blond," he replied, carefully watching Gilraen's expression.

"Oh," Gilraen replied softly, looking away from Aragorn. "He won't freak out like yesterday will he? It just made me a little bit uncomfortable."

Aragorn sighed before answering, "He shouldn't." He said, "It was just the initial shock of you being back." He paused for a breath and took a moment to collect his rampaging thoughts. , "You and Legolas were very close before you disappeared..."

Gilraen looked at Aragorn thoughtfully. "How close were we?" Gilraen asked quietly, desperately needing the answer.

"Very close," Aragorn whispered with a faraway look in his eyes.. "You were nearly inseparable, I'm pretty sure that it was from day one. His heart nearly broke when you left." Aragorn took a moment to calm his quaking voice. "He spent the first year exhausting himself searching for you. It's been six years, he's hardly smiled and I can't remember the last time I heard him laugh. His mental walls were shutting him in."

Tears had welled up in Gilraen's eyes, she didn't even truly know the elf, and yet she was feeling terrible, she had caused him, his friends, and his family pain. "Where is he?" Gilraen asked, wiping her tears away.

"In his rooms," Aragorn answered slowly. "He has been ever since yesterday. You see, when we realized that you had been found, Legolas was given a new hope, a new reason to live. He locked himself in his room and has refused to come out since. I thought that maybe if you tried talking to him he would come out." Aragorn hesitated. "Don't feel obligated to go." He added. "If you're not comfortable with seeing him, I will by no means force you."

Gilraen shook her head. "No," She hiccoughed. "I want to go see him. If I can get something to change into and you step out for me to change, we can go."

When Aragorn reentered he found Gilraen twirling around in her dress. When Gilraen saw him she laughed lightly. "Oh Aragorn, I've never worn anything so fine!" She explained, twirling around again. "Does it look alright?" She asked him, her joyful smile going a bit nervous.

"You look just wonderful." Aragorn said with a chuckle.

Gilraen fidgeted with the fine sleeves of the dress she was wearing. She was following Aragorn down a corridor. She wasn't paying attention and ran into the man when he stopped at a door. "Are you ready?" He asked softly. Gilraen nodded nervously and smoothed down her dress. Upon the clarification Aragorn rapped smartly on a door.

Legolas' agitated voice came through the door, "Go away." He snapped.

Aragorn frowned at his friend's ridiculous behavior. "Legolas, it's Aragorn!" He called into his friend's room.

"I know it's you!" Came Legolas' voice again. "And honestly I don't care, just go away!"

Aragorn knew better that to be stung by his friend's words, he had expected this. "There is someone here to see you!" He called patiently into the room.

"Tell them to leave a message then," Legolas called acidly.

Gilraen finally got enough courage to try to speak with him. "Legolas," she called pleadingly, she could hear the desperation in her own voice. "Please-please, open the door."

"Gabrielle?" Legolas called his voice quacking nervously. "Is that you?"

"No," she said as Legolas opened the door to look at her with desperate eyes. "It's Gilraen." Legolas embraced her and she gladly returned it. "I'll get my memory back somehow…I-I promise." She swore.

Gilraen spent most of lunch with a thoughtful look on her face. "Something on your mind, Gilraen?" Aragorn asked curiously as he stirred his beef soup.

"Well, you mentioned how close Legolas and I were." She said slowly, looking the man in the eyes. She missed the stressed look that passed between the two men. "But you never said anything about you and I."

Aragorn cleared his throat slightly. "Well…" He said thoughtfully. "You and I were raised in the same household at about the same time."

Legolas scoffed with a smile on his face. "He is your brother." He answered for the man. "Perhaps not in blood, but trust me, you were as close as any blood siblings I've ever seen."

Gilraen was staring at Aragorn with wide eyes, her mouth was open. "Why didn't you tell me before?" She asked incredulously.

"I didn't think that it was important." Aragorn answered calmly. "It wasn't something that you needed to have on your mind."

"Well it's on my mind now." Gilraen said with a smile. "So what was the rest of our family like?" She asked, remembering when she had asked her mother the very same question.

"Well let's see," Aragorn said, tapping his finger on the table. "We were raised with three other siblings. All of them are older than us. Our oldest brothers are twins, Elladan and Elrohir. They're real fools, they made us laugh though. They hated to see you or Arwen or I upset."

"Arwen?" Gilraen asked bewilderedly cocking her head to the side.

"Your sister." Aragorn told her helpfully. "She's younger than the twins but older than you and I obviously."

Gilraen nodded slowly as she thought over the information. She squinted and scrunched her face up in thought. "What about our parents?" She finally asked after a long hesitation.

Aragorn had a hesitation of his own. His finger tapping stopped. "Our birth parents are not the same." He said slowly. Gilraen was silent. Her eyes had once again gone wide in confusion. "My birth parents died back when I was too young to remember. Your father, Lord Elrond raised me along side you."

If Gilraen's eyes had been wide before they were positively huge now. "Oh, um…I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed nervously, her hands snapping down into her lap.

"Don't be." Aragorn said with a truly happy smile. "I had a very happy childhood, and so did you."

"So what about Legolas?" Gilraen asked, smiling in relief at the smile on Aragorn's face. Her eyes flashed up to Legolas who smiled at her brilliantly. "Where does he come in?"

"I didn't meet Legolas until I was in my early twenties." Aragorn said, also offering a smile to his friends. "You didn't meet him until probably ten or fifteen years later."

Gilraen smiled softly as she continued to eat her soup. She suddenly paused and her smile slipped off her face. "Aragorn, you didn't say anything about my mother."

Later that day Gilraen was exploring the gardens. She couldn't stop thinking about her mother. Not Gertrude, of course, but her birth mother. She looked down and kicked a little stone. She was shocked when she heard a voice from down the path. "She loved you very much, you know."

Gilraen's head snapped on and her silver gaze met with identical orbs. She inhaled sharply. The other woman was stunning. She had long black tresses that fell gracefully down her back. She was dressed in a dress that was even more fine than the one that Gilraen was wearing. "Who are you?" She asked softly.

The woman smiled gently and walked up closer to Gilraen. "I am your sister." The woman said. "I am Arwen." She paused briefly. "Aragorn told me that he told you about our mother."

Gilraen had looked excited when Arwen had announced who she was but the mention of their mother pulled the smile from her face. "Oh," she whispered. "Yeah, he told me."

Arwen sighed at her sister's depressed tone. She grabbed her hand and guided her to a stone bench nearby. "Our mother did love you, and loved all of us for that matter." She said with a light tone. "She did not leave because she didn't care."

"Then why?" Gilraen asked desperately. "Why did she leave our father to take care of five children?"

A bewildered look crossed Arwen's face. "Five…oh dear, Aragorn did not explain this out well to you, did he?" She asked with an understanding smile on her face. The smile turned to a frown. "Our mother left many years before Aragorn came in to the picture. It was the four of us. It's very hard to explain the circumstances. Our mother went away for a while when she was pregnant with you and when she came back, you were a few years old and mother had been very badly hurt by…something…she-um-never gave us the details." A far away look had come into Arwen's eyes as if she was remembering a distant and painful memory. "She was hurt so badly that she was not going to find any healing anywhere near where we lived." Tears were gathered in the corners of Arwen's eyes. "She had to sail away so that she could find healing." She looked up at her sister's face and grabbed her hands. "I remember, you cried to go with her. She was the only thing that you knew back then." She wiped her tears away.

Gilraen was just staring at Arwen. There was so much information in those few sentences to be absorbed. "How much older am I than Aragorn?" She asked. A sudden wave went over her face and her eyebrows went up. "And why do you get that face when you talk about Aragorn?"

"I don't know my exact age." Arwen said with a light laugh and a wave of her hand. "Let alone yours or Aragorn's. And I don't know what look you're talking about." She said innocently. Gilraen raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms and it made Arwen crack up in laughter. "Oh, Gilraen, if you only knew how much you looked like our Ada right now! Alright, I'll tell you, Aragorn and I are married."

Gilraen looked at Arwen like she was from another planet. "Ada? Wait…you're married?" She asked with her voice laughing. "That man doesn't tell me anything!"

"We've been married for many years." Arwen said blissfully. "We actually have four children as well."

"Wow!." Gilraen sighed, her shoulders going slack. Arwen's youthful figure didn't look a day over twenty winters and yet she said she had four children.

"Yeah," Arwen said "Oh! And Ada is our word for father."

"Ada." Gilraen whispered. The word felt comfortingly familiar on her tongue. She smiled at Arwen. "What about sister?" She asked softly.

"Thell," Arwen supplied with a smile in return.

"Thell-" Gilraen tested curiously. A revelation showed in her eyes. "Thell nin." She said firmly.

"That's right," Arwen said with a proud nod. "Thell nin."

I'm happy with how these chapters are turning out


	4. Chapter 4

dont own, don't sue

Chapter 3

Things will be Back to Normal

"Alright Aragorn please explain this to me one more time." Gilraen said with her eyebrows scrunched together. Aragorn had determined a way to restore her memory, but Gilraen, for the life of her, could not understand.

Aragorn sighed and said, "What happened to you was dark elven magic, a curse of sorts, I suppose. Now, elven curses are based predominantly on the herbs that were used with a small amount of actual elven magic. You see, an elf's magic rests in their senses and talents in various crafts and music. In a few days we will go to Rivendell and pray that the twins and Adar can set you right. Our job right now is to discover what herbs were used." He explained.

Gilraen nodded slowly. "Can I help?" She asked.

Aragorn chuckled good naturedly, "Seeing as you can't read the elvish in the books I would say no." He said gently.

Gilraen contemplated silently for a few moments. "So…I think I understand the elven magic thing, sort of. But…how did whoever did this actually do it?" She asked.

Aragorn sighed again and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "I only have theories but there's one thing that I'm positive of," he said slowly. "I assume that you were kidnapped and he drugged you, probably through injection, that's the herbs that I'm researching, and then loaded the locket, which you would be curious about, with more herbs. That is what Legolas and Arwen are working on."

"Why can't we do it here?" Gilraen asked bewilderedly after a moment. "Not that I don't want to go, but, beside my family, what's there that we don't have here?"

"First of all, you've got to understand that your father is the most powerful healer anywhere." Aragorn said. "Secondly, there is a slight chance that when you get your memory back you could get a coma in which case we will need your father. And thirdly, he is one of the only people I know that can perform any true form of elven magic."

"Oh," said Gilraen with a thoughtful look on her face. "Are you sure I can't help?"

"Why don't you go see if your sister and Legolas if they want help?" Aragorn asked. "The herbs we found pressed in the locket are a bit more common than the ones he must have used initially."

"Alright," Gilraen said with a smile and she skipped off.

Gilraen found Legolas and her sister picking apart the herbal contents of the locket.

"Can I do anything to help?" She asked.

Arwen nodded to the chair across from her. "We're down to the last couple of ingredients." She informed, "What do you know about herb lore?" she asked.

"A fair bit," Gilraen said, "my mother was a healer." She didn't notice Arwen's face as she said this. The elf looked like she had been slapped.

"Alright," Arwen said, clearing her throat and regaining her composer, "you have to go through the small bits of poultice shoved into the locket and try to find herb segments that we haven't yet, once you discover the herb try to think of its counter. Once you have done that, document it on this piece of parchment with the others."

The elves worked in silence for a while before Legolas' head shot up with a sudden decided look. "I gave that locket to you." He said quickly. "I just- I thought you should know." He explained after an uncomfortable moment.

"Oh," Gilraen whispered, looking back down at her brownish lump.

"I think I just got the last ingredient," Arwen said, breaking the awkward silence. She sighed in relief as Gilraen's face lit back up.

Gilraen stood quickly with a nervous air. She took the paper from her sister. "I'll go tell Aragorn." She said before running off.

As Gilraen left Legolas turned to Arwen, "It's weird, her calling him Aragorn I mean." He said. Arwen nodded and he sighed. "I think that I've made her uncomfortable." He added sadly.

Arwen gave him soft understanding smile. "It will be alright Legolas," She told him. "My sister is very confused right now. Deep down, I know that she loves you." Legolas nodded.

Gilraen ran to where Aragorn had been earlier and found he was still there and oddly giving the book in front of him a very angry stare. "Guess what?" she asked cheerfully.

"What?" asked Aragorn with a hint of sadness that went Gilraen didn't pick up on.

"We finished with the herbs inside the locket!" She exclaimed with a bright smile. Aragorn sighed sadly and the smile slid from Gilraen's face. "Aragorn, What is it?" she asked, her voice quivering with fear.

"Well I figured out the herbs that we needed." Aragorn said hollowly, finally shutting the book.

Gilraen cocked her head to the side, a tentative smile returning to her face. "Well-that's great, isn't it?"

"No Gilraen you don't understand." Aragorn said with a sigh. "One of the plants we need is_ Silfinia_ it hasn't grown anywhere that I know of for years."

Gilraen was frozen. "Oh" She breathed out.

"I'm so sorry, Gilraen." Aragorn whispered.

"It's alright." Said Gilraen, masking her great disappointment with a tentative smile. "It's not your fault." She gave the man a last parting smile before going to her room to read and to think.

Gilraen thought about the plant that Aragorn had mentioned while she laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. She knew that name from somewhere but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Gilraen heard someone knock on her door. "Gilraen? It's Arwen, can I come in?"

"Yeah sure." Gilraen called in return to the closed door. "It's open."

Her sister walked in with a gentle smile. "Are you okay?" She asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah." Gilraen said thoughtfully and then realization dawned across her face. "I know where _silfinia _grows!" She said, sitting up a bit to quickly.

"You do?" Arwen asked with shock written in her eyes.

"Yeah my mum grows it at the cottage!" Gilraen said, her face glowing with excitement.

"That's great! Do you know how to get there?" Arwen asked, trying to ignore Gilraen calling another woman her mother.

"Of course," Gilraen said with a bright grin. "If you can get me to the place where I was captured then it's a bout a five hour walk."

"And the place you were taken captive is about a weeks travel from here." Arwen supplied thoughtfully."

"I WAS UNCONCIOUS FOR A WEEK?" Gilraen yelled, standing from the bed in pure shock.

"Two weeks actually, they had to keep you unconscious for your first transfer between the two worlds. The first time is supposedly really painful." Arwen admitted nervously.

"So I was unconscious for two weeks and I've been here for three so that means Oh no, I've been away for a whole month. Mum must be so worried!"

"I wouldn't worry about it to much." Arwen said, trying to hide her spite for the woman. "I'm going to go tell Aragorn."

Later on Arwen looked in on her sister who was packing. "What do you have packed?" She asked her.

"I've got four skirts, a few tunics, and two dresses." Gilraen answered.

Arwen shook her head. "Go ahead and take out the skirts and the dresses." She instructed. "We are going to be traveling through the wilds most of the time. You are going to want leggings instead of skirts."

Gilraen got a scandalized look on her face. "I've never wore leggings." She said tentatively. "It was viewed as inappropriate where I lived."

"It will be alright." Arwen said. "No one will think less of you." Gilraen smiled and nodded. "There's also a bedroll in the armoire. It gets strapped to the bottom of your bag. I should probably go get packed as well."

Gilraen nodded and set to repacking.

So what did y'all think?

So review


	5. Chapter 5

I gave up on waiting for the reviews so here ya go

Disclaimer- Yes it is all mine (zapped by lie detector) ok ok not mine happy!

It's Not Home Anymore

Gilraen paced back and forth impatiently, waiting for Arwen, Aragorn, and Legolas in the garden.. The four of them had decided to meet here when the sun rose and Gilraen could currently see a soft glow on the horizon. Gilraen paced over to the sundial and laid her hands on it. She started to hum a song that pulled from the deep recesses of her mind. Her humming soon became quiet singing, but the strange thing was, she did not know the song…

_A Elbereth Gilthoniel,_

_Silverin penna míriel_

_O menel aglar elenath!_

_Na-chared palan-díriel_

_O galadhremmin ennorath,_

_Fanuilos, le linnathon_

_Nef aear, sí nef aearon!_

_O Elbereth Star-kindler_

_White glittering slants down sparkling like jewels_

_From the firmament glory of the star host!_

_To-remote distance far-having gazed_

_From the tree-tangled middle-lands,_

_Fanuilos, to thee I will chant_

_On this side of the great ocean!_

_Snow-White! Snow-White! Oh Lady clear!_

_O Queen beyond the western seas!_

_O light to us who wander here_

_Amid the world of woven trees!_

_Gilthoniel! O Elbereth!_

_Clear are thy eyes and bright is thy breath,_

_Snow White! Snow White! We sing to thee_

_In this far land beyond the sea!_

_O stars that in the sunless year_

_With shinning hand, by her were sown,_

_In windy fields now bright and clear_

_We see your silver blossoms blown!_

_O Elbereth! Gilthoniel!_

_We still remember, we who dwell_

_In this far land beneath the trees,_

_The starlight on the western seas_

"Gilraen?" Said a familiar voice behind the elf.

"Arwen!" Gilraen said whipping around, her face was colored brightly with embarrassment. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked softly.

"Long enough." Arwen said with her eyes glittering, "Where did you learn that song?"

"I don't know." Said Gilraen "I don't remember hearing it before."

"It used to be one of your favorite songs." Arwen informed wistfully, her eyes seemingly seeing something very far away. "You loved going into the hall of fire and listening to the songs, the rhymes, the stories. But there I go rambling again, Legolas and Aragorn are waiting for us in the stables."

It was a very short walk to the stables but when they got there they could here the screams of a furious horse. Gilraen rushed in with a frightened look on her face only to see Aragorn and Legolas struggling to keep control of a smoke gray mare.

"This is your horse!" Aragorn called over the mares screams as Legolas tried to speak to it soothingly. The upset horse looked at Gilraen and ceased her wild antics almost immediately. It's legs were suddenly locked still and it snorted once. The horse nickered quietly and Aragorn motioned her closer. "Her name is Araya." He informed Gilraen as he removed the halter from the horse.

"She's mine?" Gilraen asked with wonder shining in her eyes as she reached out to stroke the horses muzzle.

"Yes," Legolas said as Araya nudged Gilraen's stomach with her head and Gilraen laughed lightly at the horses antics. "You used to come out and see her every day, but when you… disappeared and she never saw you, she nearly went wild."

Gilraen looked back to the mare horse sadly. Aragorn noticed her look first. "Do you know how to ride bareback?" He asked hastily to interrupt her thoughts.

"No" Gilraen said, her eyes snapping up to Aragorn to look him in the eye fearfully.

"Then I hope you learn fast" Aragorn said practically throwing her up onto Araya. "Elvish horses don't take saddles Alright basic commands: the more leg pressure you put on the faster she'll go, if you put more pressure with the right leg she'll turn left, and if you put on more pressure with the right leg she'll turn left. Hold on to the mane." Gilraen definitely didn't need to be told twice. "Ok, now squeeze gently and guide her out of the stable."

Gilraen did as instructed and was surprised at how well behaved the mare was. There was absolutely no resistance and she responded to the lightest touch. Legolas, Aragorn, and Arwen came up behind her and Aragorn and Arwen brought there horses in front while Legolas urged his horse to match pace with Araya.

"She's amazing!" Gilraen whispered.

Legolas just smiled.

The first few days of travel went quickly for Gilraen. Every time that the group rested one of the others would help Gilraen with her weaponry.

It was Aragorn's turn first and he had agreed to help her with swordsmanship. Gilraen sat beside Arwen by the fire as she waited for Aragorn. He appeared with a sword on his hip and another sheathed sword in his hand. He paused when he arrived where she was sitting, he held the sword out to her. "This was yours." He said softly. "Ada had it made for you many years ago." Gilraen's quivering hands reached out and took the blade from her brother. She looked up at the man with wide silver eyes asking him what to do. "Unsheathe it." Aragorn instructed gently.

Gilraen nodded uncertaintly and pulled the blade from its sheathe. The hilt felt so right in her hand. It was if it was new to her mind but to her body it was an old friend. She stared at the sword for a few moments. It was amazing. The blade had a gentle curve to it and it looked like it had been freshly polished. "It's beautiful." She breathed as she turned the blade over. "What does this inscription say?" She asked, looking back up at Aragorn.

"The miracle star." Aragorn said softly. He gave Gilraen a few moments to get the feel of her old sword before he stood up. "Come on," He said. "We should get started."

A few nights later Aragorn made an announcement. "Tomorrow we're gong to take the last two days of ridding, full gallop all the way."

That night Aragorn was on watch but Legolas stood and went to speak to him. "Is this wise?" He asked. "Two days ride in one will be very harsh on the horses."

"They can handle it," Aragorn said firmly as he lit his pipe. "The sooner this is over, the better."

Legolas nodded slowly. "I'm worried about her." He whispered, looking over to Gilraen. "What if something happens, I know we've been trying but she can't get her mind around the weapons."

Aragorn sighed. "I know," he admitted with irritation clear in his voice. "But there's nothing else we can do, we just have to make sure she doesn't go off alone."

The next morning the group mounted and took off. They made much better time than anyone expected. As they rode Gilraen felt an odd change, it was almost as if she was melting! Then the sensation stopped and Aragorn checked Brego to a walk.

"That was the border realm," Aragorn said. "Gilraen, are you feeling alright?" Gilraen nodded and Aragorn smiled at her. "How far is it from here to your home?"

Gilraen thought about it for a few moments "Probably only two hours on horse back." She guessed.

"Alright let's go now." Aragorn said.

When they got to the cottage Gilraen knocked on the door. "Mother?"

A woman opened the door. Her eyes widened with shock. "Gabrielle, Oh my God." She whispered before passing out.

"Oh gods, mother." Gilraen sighed as Aragorn picked up the woman. "Follow me." Gilraen said. She led them to a bedroom, "lay her in there." She said pointing to the feather mattress on top of the rope frame. Then Gabriel took them to a back room which had tiny shelves, each holding a box. Gilraen drew her finger across the shelves before stopping at one and pulling out the box. "Fresh _silfinia_." She said while fingering the contents. She snapped the lid shut "We should leave before she wakes up." And she walked quickly out of the house and mounted Araya urging her into a gallop, she would not let the other's see her tears. Gilraen felt them getting closer so she urged Araya a little bit faster. They rode for hours into the night before Aragorn called a halt.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five

This had originally been part of chap four but it was a long chapter. They're better off apart anyways

The Start of a Journey

The four companions arrived back at the city and the next morning they rose with the sun and headed south-west.

"It will be a little over two weeks of travel to get to Rivendell" Aragorn said softly to Gilraen one night while Arwen and Legolas were sleeping. "We will reach a small village in about six days, but until then we're sleeping on the ground or up in the trees."

Gilraen nodded and pealed at the bark of a stick she had picked up. "Do you think that our father will be able to help me?" She asked with her voice quivering nervously.

Aragorn smiled sadly at his sister. He could not tell her what he did not know to be true. "I hope so, Gilraen," He whispered. "I hope so."

The small group eventually reached the village of Lockmore. There was no gate to enter this village, there was a gateway sure, but there was no way of stopping intruders like the bands of marauders that Gilraen was familiar with back on the other side. As they entered the village, the man inside the gateway gave them a smile that revealed his rotted teeth. "If you need a place to stay the night, the Lockmore Inn is just around the corner." He said.

"Thank you," Aragorn said as he dismounted. Arwen, Legolas, and Gilraen followed his example and they led the horses to the inn. After the horses had been put in the stable they went inside. "I need two rooms, with two single beds each." Aragorn said. Just for the night."

"You can pay on your way out in the mornin', sir." The man said as he handed the pair of keys to Aragorn. The keys had numbers engraved in them. Rooms 6 & 7.

"Thank You." Aragorn said with a small smile.

They went into the rooms to drop off their things and then they went down to the bar so that they could have their dinner. They all had a marvelous bowl of vegetable soup. They sat in relative silence and Aragorn amused himself by humming a bar song that vaguely sounded like something Gilraen knew, something about a Green Dragon or similar. When the rowdier crowd started to enter the bar and the current residents began to become drunk Aragorn said that they should all go to bed so that they would have enough rest for travel.

Gilraen was sharing a room with Arwen and when they fell asleep all was peaceful. The same could not be said for just a few hours later. Arwen woke to her sister thrashing in bed and crying out. Arwen got out of bed and padded softly to her sister's bed. She gently shook Gilraen's shoulder. Gilraen was covered in sweat and there were tears rolling down her face. "Gilraen," Arwen whispered nervously. "Wake up, it is only a dream."

"No!" Gilraen sobbed, trying to wrench away from her sister's gentle hand.

The noise coming from their room attracted Aragorn and Legolas. "What's gong on?" Aragorn asked firmly while Legolas' eyes widened in fear.

"I think she's having a nightmare." Arwen said, desperately, still trying to rouse her sister. "But I can't wake her."

Legolas walked over to Gilraen and sat on the edge of the bed. Arwen quickly stood and stepped back to give the other elf his space. He started to hum a song that he thought Gilraen might recognize. Gilraen stopped her thrashings and her eyes began to open slowly, though the tears continued. Legolas sighed in relief as Gilraen sat up. She hardly had a chance to see Legolas before throwing her arms around him tightly. "Oh thank god!" She whispered as she latched on to Legolas' tunic and pressed her face into his neck.

"What's wrong?" Legolas asked gently, holding Gilraen close to him and gently stroking her hair to soothe her.

"There were orcs." Gilraen gasped out. "They were holding us captive, torturing me" she said between sobs. "Then you yelled at them. You begged them to stop, and to leave me alone. They- they turned their attention on you and I couldn't see but…but I heard your screams, their laughter. And then, you stopped screaming! Legolas- I couldn't see, I thought – I thought…" Gilraen broke into racking sobs and couldn't finish. Legolas didn't ask her to, he didn't need her to. He remembered that event quite clearly.

He smoothed out her hair whispering "It's alright, it was just a dream. I'm here, I'm not hurt, I'm fine"

Aragorn had been heating a small amount of water over the candle on the bedside table and he placed herbs into the steaming water. He handed the cup to Legolas and with his eyes told him to give it to Gilraen.

Legolas pulled Gilraen away a bit and cradled her against his chest. He handed her the cup. "Drink it," he urged gently. "You'll feel better."

Gilraen drank it and almost immediately she fell back asleep. Legolas eased her back onto the pillow. He gently caressed her cheek before rising and following Aragorn and Arwen into the next room. "That really wasn't something she needed to remember right now." He said with frustration recognizable in his voice.

The other two silently agreed.

Sorry for the shortness, the next one will be longer. Albeit bloody


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own

End of story

Chapter 6

WARGS!

Gilraen woke up feeling her head pounding and an annoying twitch behind her left eye. Arwen was already awake and watched her sister silently for a few moments. "How are you feeling?" She asked gently.

"I have a headache." Gilraen sad in irritation, rubbing at her forehead in frustration.

"Someone's not a morning person." Arwen chuckled and raised her eyebrow delicately. "I'll go see what Aragorn has.."

She walked into the other room and over to the bed of her husband. She bent and gently shook his shoulder. "Wake up," she whispered softly.

"What?" Aragorn groaned.

"Where's your bag?"

"Why?"

"Gilraen needs something for headaches."

"Oh." Aragorn said getting out of bed and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He went over to his pack in the corner and dug out a vile full of blue petals. "Mix this into a tea and give it to her."

Arwen nodded and then asked "Is Legolas really asleep?"

"No." Legolas said. "Not any more."

"Then we should start packing." Aragorn said.

Legolas climbed out of bed saying, "Aragorn we should"

Aragorn cut him off. "We should wait another day? No, the sooner we reach Rivendell the better." His tone left no room for argument.

Arwen went over to hers and Gilraen's room and gave her sister the medicine, which she drank in one gulp. "I'm hungry," she declared.

Arwen laughed and said, "I'll go get breakfast from the innkeeper. I want you to stay in bed."

"Why, it's just a headache!" Arwen didn't answer and as her sister left Gilraen yelled. "Legolas!"

Legolas and Aragorn both came rushing in and Aragorn asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Gilraen said, "but I need someone to keep me company."

Aragorn rolled his eyes and said "Legolas will stay with you my lady" he said mock bowing.

"Hey! Don't make fun of me!" Gilraen said

"Where did Arwen go?" Aragorn asked.

"To get food." Gilraen replied.

Aragorn left shaking his head.

Legolas sat on the edge of Gilraen's bed and looked out the window. "Legolas?" Gilraen whispered. "What's wrong?"

Legolas turned to face Gilraen and smiled ignoring the question. "You really are beautiful, Gilraen." He said

Gilraen blushed as he stroked her hair. "Legolas," she whispered again. " Please tell me what's wrong."

"Nothings wrong," he said. "I just worry for you."

"Why?" Gilraen asked, confused.

"I don't know it's just a feeling." Legolas said

"Hey, didn't Aragorn tell you to pack this room up?" Gilraen jested. "Get to it" and she pushed him off of the bed.

"Yes my lady," Legolas said bowing.

Gilraen threw her pillow at him and they both started laughing.

"What's going on in here?" Aragorn asked.

"Well I was just getting my orders from Miss Slave Driver here." Legolas said pouting.

"Then why did you not comply immediately?" Aragorn teased

"Don't make fun of me!" Gilraen whined.

Then Arwen stormed in. "Out!" she snapped at Aragorn and Legolas.

When they had left Gilraen asked. "What's wrong?"

The only answer she got was. "Drunks…vulgar…hitting on me." Gilraen laughed and got a death glare from Arwen who said "finish eating, and then get changed."

By the time that Gilraen finished her breakfast Arwen had packed and she had went to the other room. Gilraen was secretly grateful. She just wasn't comfortable changing in front of Arwen. Gilraen got dressed and looked in the mirror. Her blonde hair broke at the tips of her ears. She looked into her reflection's eyes, but had to look away. It hurt too much.

"They were the only way we knew that it was you." Aragorn said stepping into the room. "The Peredhil eyes if you ever look your sister has them too, along with your brothers."

"Can we go yet?" Gilraen asked

Aragorn smiled. "Yes."

In the stables Gilraen swung herself up onto Araya and whispered "Take me home." And the horse just took off.

The others' eyes widened as they saw Gilraen leave the city alone.

Gilraen rode for a good two hours before she checked Araya to a walk. She soon heard a thumping noise "Looks like they caught up." She told Araya. "I'm probably going to get a lecture for this."

But when she turned around she saw brown and black wolfish things.

Memory Gilraen sat with her brothers and Legolas when they heard a twig snap and then a growl. Memory

"WARGS!"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable nor do I gain any money from writing this.

**Fight and Flight**

One of the wargs jumped up, mouth wide, ready to take a bight out of Gilraen's neck, she threw her arm up to block and screamed as fire seemed to erupt in her arm. There was a loud crack and Gilraen went flying from Araya's back. Gilraen's ever-loyal horse reared wildly kicking wargs away from her master, crying in warning.

A whistle was heard in the air as an arrow ripped through the air and thudded into the back of a warg, killing it instantly. Other arrows quickly followed in quick succession, taking out the rest of the pack. Arwen went quickly to her sister's side, grabbing a hold of her hand gently while Aragorn got his healing supplies. He knelt down beside his wife and assessed the damage. The bone had been broke clear of the skin. Aragorn motioned for Legolas to come closer and help to hold Gilraen down. He did so kneeling and grabbing her shoulders somewhat tighter than was necessary. He looked down at Gilraen's face when he heard her inhale sharply with pain. Her eyes were tightly closed, her too-pale face twisted in pain. He looked away, not wanting to see it. His grip slackened and he sat back onto his heels.

"Legolas, brace her." Aragorn hissed harshly preparing to set the bone in Gilraen's arm. Legolas took a look at her arm for the first time, and grimaced, it looked awful, and there was blood everywhere. He pitied her but there was a darkness in his heart that was furious. She shouldn't have took off, she could have been killed.

"I'm sorry," Gilraen whispered painfully, unable to open her eyes.

No one responded and Aragorn took her distraction and set the bone. Gilraen let out an unearthly scream and passed out.

Gilraen woke at some point during the evening to see that Aragorn and Arwen had left her with Legolas. "Legolas?" she asked quietly. The elf in question just continued to inspect his arrow shafts. "Legolas?" Gilraen inquired again, this time she was slightly louder but once again she received no response from the other elf. "Please, Legolas, just say _something._"

"Why should I?" Legolas asked bitterly, his icy cerulean eyes snapping up to stare at her. "After what you did."

"I'm sorry." Gilraen said from her position across from him.

"You're sorry? **You're sorry?!**" Legolas fumed. "Why would you do something so obviously dangerous?"

"I didn't know that she was going to do that." Gilraen pleaded, it was true, there was no way for her to know that Araya would take off for home the way she did.

"Of course you knew!" Legolas yelled harshly, his eyes flashing with anger. "How could you not?"

"I'm sorry." Gilraen repeated uselessly, looking down at her hands.

"Did you not think about how your family would feel?" Legolas demanded. "They have already lost you once! They could not take the pain of losing you again!" Legolas knew that he couldn't take the pain of losing her again either.

"I'm sorry." Gilraen whispered but this time Legolas had no answer for her, he had gone back to inspecting his arrow shafts. Gilraen briefly wondered where Aragorn and Arwen were and if they hated her too.

Gilraen woke again in the middle of the night. She rose being gentle with her tender arm and walked over to where the packs were laid. She pulled out the assortment of herbs that her father would need in Rivendell and put them in Araya's saddle bag. She then pulled herself up gently and hesitated before repeating her earlier words. "Take me home." The mare only walked at first, reluctant for her master to be vulnerable again, but after a good deal of encouragement Araya cantered out of the clearing and away.

Aragorn woke to the high-sun's light beating on his face. He was surprised how late he had slept. He sat up and looked around. Arwen was beside him, Legolas was in the tree. and Gilraen... Wasn't there. Aragorn sprang up "Gilraen?" he called, fear in his voice. His call woke his companions. "Gilraen's gone." He informed them. "So is Araya."

"Oh no!" Legolas moaned. "This is cannot be happening. This is my entire fault!"

"Mellon nin, how is this your fault?" Aragorn asked.

"When you two were out, Gilraen and I fought." Legolas said. "Well I yelled at her and she apologized." He said looking at the ground with apparent interest.

Aragorn approached the elf and grabbed the front of his tunic harshly. "Do you remember what the twins and I told you when you and Gilraen were first expressing feelings for each other?" The man whispered lethally.

"That if I hurt Gilraen in any way I would never see another dawn." Legolas said hollowly.

"That still stands." The angry man hissed angrily, releasing Legolas roughly.

Legolas stumbled back as the other two set to tearing down camp before they took off to find the once-again-missing Gilraen.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR duh!

Gilraen didn't stop ridding until well after dusk the next evening and she only stopped then because she noticed Araya's labored breathing. She patted her horse's neck, with her good arm, and dismounted slowly with a wince of pain. Araya moved slowly to a small tuft of grass and grazed in contentment. Gilraen laid out her bed roll and curled up on it, she did not know how much longer it would take to arrive in Rivendell, but she knew she would need rest. Not even bothering to get anything to eat Gilraen allowed her eyes to glaze over in sleep.

The elf awoke with dawns light brushing her pale face. She stood and stretched, clucking her tongue for Araya. The horse trotted to her master from within the trees and nuzzled her head gently. "Ready, girl?" Gilraen asked. The mare softly and as soon as Gilraen maneuvered onto Araya's back the two were once again off at a steady canter.

At first it seemed odd to Gilraen that she was trusting a horse with essentially her life but she soon became accostomed to it and even started talking to her companion. After a short break at noon Gilraen mounted again but now Araya was antsy and kept tossing her head and taking small jittery steps to both sides. "Araya?" Gilraen questioned. Then she heard a noise coming from down the trail, a large group of people running towards her. On instinct Gilraen dismounted and sent Araya into the trees. Once she saw that Araya was safe Gilraen struggled to climb a tree.

She watched nervously as a _very_ large group of men ran past. They looked wild, with wiry hair and beards. Gilraen took a step back on the branch, causing one of the smaller branches to snap. Gilraen looked in the way they were running to see if any of them had heard. The next thing she registered was a pain in her calf before falling from the tree.

Gilraen was woken by her arm flaring with pain. She felt herself pale, she must have been shot in the leg by those men and then fell from the tree. Gilraen quickly assessed that her hands and ankles were bound, rather tightly.

"We know yer pretendin' elf!" said a gruff voice, somewhere to the left of Gilraen. "So why don' ya open those eyes n' join us."

Gilraen decided that there was no other option and she slowly opened her eyes. She was surrounded by a group of forty or so men. They all had thick, dark wiry hair and facial hair. They were all somewhat shorter than Aragorn, about 5'5, as an average, if she had to guess. The man who had spoken had dark eyes and was clearly the leader.

"Nice a yer t' join us," the leader said with a would-be-kind smile. He came over and squatted next to Gilraen's seated position. "So why don' ya tell us your pretty elf name."

Gilraen weighed her options, she didn't see why she shouldn't tell the man but something in the back of her mind told her to remain silent. She just looked away from the man, not saying anything.

The man stroked her cheek saying, "We're not gunna hurt ya. Jus' tell us yer name. It ain't gunna hurt nothing." Gilraen pulled back from the man's ruff, calloused, hands and leveled him with a glare. She got back-handed for it. "I won' take tha' kind of attitude missy!" The man roared. "This is the las' time I'm gunna ask nicely. Wha' is your name?"

This time when Gilraen didn't answer the man snapped his fingers. Two more men approached her and cut her bonds. Each grabbed an arm of the struggling girl and tied each wrist to a tree causing her to scream in agony as her bad arm was jarred. Gilraen got a deep sense of foreboding and she figured out why in the form of a whip cracking and cutting into her back. Gilraen let out a startled yell and bit her tongue as she heard the men behind her laugh and jeer. The whip was brought down ten times before the Gilraen heard the leader ask, "Are ya willing to tell me yer name now?" Gilraen didn't answer and the man went back to the task.

Gilraen sobbed, her body becoming lax in the bonds from the pain. "My name is Gilraen." She whispered.

"Didn' quite catch that." The man said.

"My name is Gilraen." The girl said louder, through her tears.

"There's a good girl," the man said. "Maybe next time you'll answer without… persuasion." He cut the bonds tying her to the tree and snapped his fingers. A man approached and bound her wrists again. Gilraen was too weak to struggle and laid still. As the group of men walked away Gilraen curled up into a ball and cried.

Gilraen was woken roughly the next morning. She shook with fear as the leader approached. He sat her on her knees, hands securely tied behind her back. He lightly caressed the side of her face whispering, "Let's do this the easy way today. Where are ya from?"

Gilraen didn't know how to answer that. Aragorn had said that she was from Rivendell, but she couldn't remember that. Gilraen really didn't want to do everything he said but her back still seared with pan from last night. "I really do not know." She whispered. "I can not remember."

"Yer lyin'." The man said viciously.

"Nay," Gilraen said. "Truly, I have no idea!"

The man snapped his fingers and the two men came forward again. Gilraen's eyes mirrored her fear. She struggled to get out of their grasp, whimpering as she was tied in the same fashion as the night before. This time the treatment was far more brutal. Gilraen cried out, screaming that she truly didn't know. However, her cries and pleas were no use on the men of the camp. Hours after the sun had set the man stopped. Gilraen's back was bleeding through the shirt and had fallen unconscious. The man grabbed a flask filled with water to which he added a generous amount of salt before rubbing it onto her back. Gilraen let out a gut-wrenching scream as she woke from the intense pain. It felt like her back was on fire. When the man stopped Gilraen just hung her head as he whispered. "I don' wan' to do that again. Just tell me where yer from."

Gilraen was almost too weak to answer so she only managed to whisper "Rivendell," before passing out.

Aragorn and Arwen rode quickly side by side with Legolas behind them unconsciously mirroring Gilraen. He felt terrible for what he had said and hated himself for it as much as Aragorn and Arwen did. The trio had ridden all night without rest and it was almost noon. They stopped for no more than five minutes before they left again. At one point they saw that Araya's tracks led into the forest, but her tracks were covered by those of what appeared to be wild men. The group decided to follow Araya's tracks, which had increased in pace indicating that Gilraen had recognized danger and fled.

Eventually they had to dismount to follow the tracks in the underbrush. The progress was very slow and two days passed slowly, with the trail crisscrossing in many places and next to invisible in others.

The twin sons of Elrond ran through the courtyard, trying to look innocent as Glorfindel stormed out of the house, drenched in water. The two pretended to not notice the balrog-slayer. They did quite well until he grabbed the very delicate points of their ears at which point Elladan protested yelling, "UNCALLED FOR! UNCALLED FOR!"

Elrohir just agreed with a simple, "OOOOWW! LET GOOO!"

The elf lord didn't even start to lecture them before a white horse came cantering into the court yard. The horse was huffing and puffing and it only took a minute for the group to recognize. "Araya." Elladan whispered.

The horse was clearly anxious as it skittered side to side. Elrohir approached his sister's horse whispering in the grey tongue to calm it. Unexpectedly the mare did calm down and allowed the elf to stroke her sweat-covered neck. Elladan grabbed a bucket of water from beside the pump and brought it to the thirsty mare. The horse drank eagerly as Glorfindel said. "I think I should go fetch your father hmmm?" And he left, running into the house.

Lord Elrond emerged from his home and uttered a quiet gasp. He hadn't seen Araya so tame ever since before his daughter disappeared.

"Adar," Elrohir said. "We want to go find her."

"My sons…" Lord Elrond began gently, not wanting his sons' to get their hopes up.

"No adar," The elder twin said, cutting his father off. "She's out there, Elrohir and I can feel it, we know you can too."

Lord Elrond sighed and turned to stare across the valley. "It has been some time since anyone has been looking for your sister."

"Ada?" Elrohir asked tentatively. "Do we have your blessing?"

"You have my blessing as always my sons." Elrond answered gently with pride in his voice. "Go but do not expect to find her."

"We will find her," Elrohir said promised as his twin nodded fervently beside him. "Thank you Adar."

So what does everyone think?


	10. Chapter 10

Elladan and Elrohir tore through the underbrush, they were being guided solely by instinct. The knowledge that their sister was within reach burned brightly in their hearts. The first day there had been no success but they searched through the night and into the next day.

Gilraen was nervous when she woke the next morning. All the men were asleep, save for the guards. The sounds of the forest seemed louder and more frightening to her and she frequently twitched nervously. No one woke until the sun was high in the sky, by which time Gilraen's stomach was twisting in hunger.

The leader approached the girl and squatted in front of her. "Ya hungry, elf?" he asked.

"Y-Yes." Gilraen stuttered nervously.

"Well that's jus' to bad, ain' it?" The man sneered cruely.

Gilraen looked at the ground, she should have known that he wouldn't give her food. She started as the leader slapped her. "You'll look a' me when I'm talkin' to ya!" he ground out. Gilraen looked up at the dark eyes of the leader and he nodded his approval. He grabbed her wrists where they were tied and hauled Gilraen to her feet. She shook a bit but she could stand on her own. "Now," the man sad looking her up and down. "We're headed to a slave marke', where you'll ge' us a pre'y penny." He paused, as if to gather his thoughts. "How'er, yer lackin' pro'er trainin'.

"I'm no one's slave." Gilraen whispered strongly..

The leader slapped her, sending Gilraen to her knees again. "An' tha' kin' o' behavior is wha' I'm talkin' abou'" He let out a breath and called to one of his men before turning to Gilraen. "See 'im?" the man asked, "e'll be teachin' ya 'ow a pro'er slave ac's."

"Not much we can do with her here captain." The man said, he had a far smoother accent. "For proper training we'd need a palace or mansion."

"Jus' take 'er to the men an' fin' ou' wha' tasks need done." The leader said pushing her over to the other man.

"I'm Dem," the young man said. "You're just 'Elf' or 'slave' and you'll respond to both terms. You will call me and every other man in this camp master. Are both of those things clear?"

"Yes, sir." Gilraen said quietly, finding a less demeaning term than master. She was taken aback when the man back-handed her.

"Yes WHAT?" The man yelled.

"Yes master." Gilraen said.

Dem took Gilraen to a group of men. "Is there anything you lot need done?" The man asked.

The men laughed. "a bi' li' yerself a few years back, eh Dem?" one said. Dem tensed.

Gilraen looked at Dem with shock on her face, he had been a slave too!

"Ya' know?" another man said. "A pretty she-elf like her might be able to make a bit nicer dinner than we're used to."

The men all made noises of accent. Gilraen grew concerned. "I have nothing to make food from." She said softly, looking at the ground.

Dem looked at Gilraen, a slight veil of pity on his face. "There's some deer meat in that tent." Dem said pointing out one of the tents. "There's also a cooking fire you can use."

Gilraen nodded, "Thank you," she was shocked when she was not reprimanded and he followed her into the tent. There was no one there. Gilraen looked over the spices they had, it wasn't much. A thought came to her mind, she dug in her pocket and pulled out a small vial, filled with a purple flower. Arwen had shown her that Aragorn had liked it on his meat, perhaps these men would too.

"What's that?" Dem asked.

"It's an herb that sweetens meet," Gilraen said, grabbing a large piece of venison and moving to the fire.

Dem grabbed her hair and yanked her back, causing her to yelp and fall to the ground. "Put some on your tongue," he hissed.

Gilraen uncorked the bottle and put a small portion on her tongue. When it wasn't added to anything it was like eating sweets. After nothing happened, Dem released her and told her to get back to work. Gilraen quickly heated the venison and created a syrup with the purple herb and poured it on. It was surprisingly quick to cook through and in an hour Gilraen was putting it on a tray and bringing it out to the men.

She waited nervously as they all tried it and bit back a sigh of relief when they all approved.

Dem took Gilraen back to where she had been before and retied her. Gilraen sat, staring at the ground. Why did she have to be so stupid and run off like she did. She let tears run down her face as she faded into sleep.

Legolas stared at the fire, overwhelming guilt taking over his body. Neither Aragorn nor Arwen would speak with him. He stared at the fire and reached into his pocket. He felt the ring that he would give to Gilraen one day. He could still remember speaking to Aragorn about it that day, the day that he had planned to propose to Gilraen, the day that she disappeared.

_King Elessar was in Imladris for a short visit and a certain elf desperately needed to speak with him. "Estel," Legolas said quietly, "May I speak with you?"_

"_Of course, Mellon nin." The king said. "What is it?"_

"_I have already spoken with your father and the twins, but I feel that I also need your opinion and blessing in my venture," Legolas said giving his old friend an almost shy look._

"_You speak in riddles my friend," Aragorn said giving Legolas a hard look softened by a gentle smile, "just tell me what is bothering you."_

"_I wish to ask for Gilraen's hand, officially that is." Legolas sighed, pulling out the ring, "but I fear that she deserves much more than this."_

"_My valar, Legolas, where did you get something so beautiful?" Aragorn asked. The ring was a silver color, but it was clearly mithril. It looked like many vines intertwined to form the band. A single gem rested on the top, it was an odd mix of a misty gray and a cerulean blue swirled together._

"_Gimli helped me to create the band," Legolas said with a faraway look, "and I found the stone in my room in the Mirkwood palace." He slipped the ring into his pocket. "It seemed perfect, but now I'm not sure."_

"_She'll love it," Aragorn said, "as she loves you. I know that you could go to her without any ring or jewels and she would marry you, mellon nin, it wouldn't matter what myself or any of the Peredhil family say or do. She would marry you."_

"_Thank You, my friend," Legolas said sincerely._

"_Of course," the man replied, "now, go to her."_

Legolas closed his eyes as another, more painful, memory surfaced.

_Legolas walked nervously towards Gilraen's room. He knew his plan; all he had to do was invite her to go out on a horseback ride. He would keep her out until sunset, when he would take her to their favorite spot, the cliff above the pond where their romance started. There he would propose._

_He arrived at her door and knocked. There was no answer. 'Perhaps she's in the barn.' He thought, she loved her mare, Araya, and often spent many hours with her. _

_So Legolas walked to the barn, but she wasn't there either. He headed to the library next, no Gilraen. He searched the whole house but the elf was not to be found._

_Finally it hit him like a bucket of water as he went to check her room again. As he opened the door a bucket of freezing water fell onto his head and musical laughter filled the room. "Why you!" he muttered before launching himself at her and tickling her unmercifully. Their laughter blended for a solid ten minutes before both laid back on her bed._

_"What do you say to a ride?" Legolas asked quietly, playing with Gilraen's soft blonde hair._

_She nodded silently while Legolas sat up and proceeded to help her do the same. The two walked out to the stable and mounted their horses. They rode off in no particular direction. Finally, at dusk, Legolas guided Gilraen to the spot. At first, they just sat saying nothing. After a while Legolas stood and turned around. He did a tight turn around and was on his knee with his eyes shut._

_"Gilraen" he paused and looked up, expecting to see Gilraen's mystical silver eyes, but they weren't there, she was gone. "Gilraen!" he called. There was no answer. He called many more times and searched the close area of the woods before becoming nervous. He let out a shrill whistle and the two horses came trotting over to him. He swung up onto his stallion, Mellonaur, and took off at a mad pace towards the last homely house._

_"She's gone!" He yelled as he came into the courtyard._

_An entire month later Gilraen had still not been found. Legolas was sick. In less than an instant she had disappeared and now was gone. After at least five years later the search was called off and Gilraen was given up for dead. Legolas somehow did not die of a broken heart as many had expected. However he withdrew into himself, nothing brought him pleasure. His closest friends tried to cheer him up but it was to no avail. He laughed little and had no love for anyone anymore._

When Gilraen reappeared it had been a dream come true for Legolas, but when he found out that she didn't remember anything he had been hurt terribly. Legolas had told himself that the first thing he would do when she was found was propose and make up for the time lost. Needless to say, that was not what happened.

Legolas sighed miserably, all he ever wanted to do was make her happy, show her love that no other man, elf or otherwise, could. Now he was sure, she deserved so much better than him. He hurt her in a way that made his skin crawl with self-disgust, he had yelled at her for doing something that she probably hadn't understood fully. Yes, _Gilraen_ knew that her horse would take her home on command but _Gabrielle _did not. Legolas had to admit it to himself; this girl was not Gilraen, not at this point. She was a human that took residence in Gilraen's body. She was Gabrielle and Gabrielle did not love him, Gilraen did.

A voice interrupted his thoughts. "Are you hungry?" Arwen asked. Legolas shook his head. "Well you certainly seem to be punishing yourself. Now, eat. Do you want to find her or not?"

"Maybe it's wrong to continue pursuing her." Legolas said. "Why should we force her into a heritage that she does not and could not fully comprehend? Perhaps she does not want to remember, perhaps she is going back to her cottage and does not want anything to do with us."

"You do not believe that Legolas." Arwen said. "I know that you do not, you would never give up like this. She may be hurt by your words but Gilraen is not that hot-headed."

"You forget that we are not speaking of _Gilraen_," Legolas said,"we are speaking of _Gabrielle_, some human in your sister's body."

"What has taken your hope away like this," Aragorn asked, coming into the conversation.

Now Legolas could not stop talking. "I love Gilraen, but this is not her, this is Gabrielle. She took the name to pull me out of my distress and I know that for certain. She has a kind heart. But though I love Gilraen, and through her Gabrielle, she does not love me and therefore I have to let her go and let her find love."

"I believe that she took the name because somewhere in the back of her mind Gilraen has been trying to emerge," Arwen said.

"Even now," Aragorn said, "she would do anything for you."

"Not after what I said to her." Legolas deadpanned.

"Love breaks all barriers." Arwen said. "Remember that Greenleaf."

Legolas nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

"Get up!" a voice called, pulling Gilraen roughly from her sleep. "Get up now! The boss says it's time to leave and _you _get to clean up the campsite."

Gilraen opened her eyes blearily and realized that it was Dem that was waking her. He cut her bonds. "Now get up you lazy wench!" He snapped. "The boss wants to be gone in the hour."

Gilraen did not protest the unfairness of the situation nor did she mention that it would probably take the whole gang to accomplish the task in one hour. She obediently followed Dem doing everything she was told. The girl was disgusted with herself, if anything that Aragorn, Arwen, or Legolas told her was true, she came from a noble line of elfin royalty. What did she have to show for it now? She was a slave girl bowing obediently to her masters and following their every command.

Gilraen thought of an idea. If anyone was looking for her, though that in itself was unlikely, they might stumble onto this campsite. However, what could she leave as a clue? As Dem took her to her next task she ran a hand through her hair, she paused, that was it! She plucked a few strands of hair out of her head and braided them. As they passed by the fire pit, already 'tidied', Gilraen dropped the golden braid. It fell right onto the chared ground, If Aragorn came through he would see it, Gilraen was sure of that.

An hour passed and Gilraen had not finished. "That's it!" the boss yelled. He took out a club and brought it down onto Gilraen's head. The only sound was a resounding crack and Gilraen dropped to the ground. "Finnish packing up men! The sale starts tomorrow morning and I wouldn't like to make our precious gem late."

The men laughed and the leader pulled Gilraen into the saddle as his crew finished clean-up, none of them noticing the tiny golden braid.

Elladan and Elrohir sat for a short break. It was unusually warm in the forest today; the harsh heat was what forced them to take a break at all.

"This is taking too long." Elrohir said, "If only Estel was here. Though I do not wish to admit it, his tracking skills bypass our own."

Elladan nodded, "But if Estel came Legolas would as well," he said, "and though I believe she is out there somewhere I would not yet want Legolas to know. He never stopped mourning, none of us did, but he lost the will to live."

The two sat in silence for fifteen minutes before they once again resumed their search.

Night fell and the twins were about to set up camp for the night when the noticed a sort of clearing up ahead. They walked into the tree specked clearing and saw clear signs that it was used earlier that day. Elrohir noticed something shimmer in the fire ring. He pointed it out to his brother. They knelt by the chared ground and the elder twin picked the thing up.

"It's a braid!" Elladan exclaimed. "Gilraen is absolutely brilliant."

"That could be a bit of anyone's braided hair 'Dan," Elrohir said.

"No," Elladan said with a smile, handing the braid to his brother, "look closely at how it's braided and how the knots are tied."

"Valar," Elrohir whispered, "you're right, Dan, she's been here! But, why would she leave this behind?"

The twins looked around for other clues. There were bits of rope still knotted to two trees. "Oh no," Elladan whispered, "Ro, you don't think…." Elladan didn't finish his statement, he didn't need to. His twin understood and nodded grimly. "Oh Gilraen!"

"Come brother," Elrohir said, "They have left a trail, we can follow them. They only left this morning."

"We must run and not stop." Elladan agreed, "For they are on horses large and swift, judging by their tracks." His twin nodded and they took off running.

Legolas, Aragorn, and Arwen rode into the courtyard of the last homely house. Legolas' eyes were fixed on the back of Mellonaur's neck; shame and sadness coursing through his body. The trio dismounted and led their horses to the stables. Arwen took her mare down to an alcove where Jesil, her horse, and Araya were kept. Arwen put Jesil in her stall and turned to Araya's stall as she heard a quiet whiney.

"Araya!" Arwen gasped. She moved over to her sister's horse, she stroked the mare and Araya let out a pathetic sounding whiney. "Poor girl, how did you get here? Is Gilraen here?" Araya's ears drooped slightly. "I thought not." Arwen said. She went to brush her mare out.

"Done yet, Arwen?" Aragorn asked coming into the back alcove.

"Just about," Arwen muttered.

"Are you alright?" Aragorn asked, worry coming into his face.

"Yes- No-I'm just worried." Arwen finally said with a sigh. "She's just so vulnerable right now and she took off like that"

Aragorn took his wife into his arms. "I know," he said, rubbing circles into Arwen's back, "It will be alright, we'll find her and bring her home and everything will go back to normal." The two walked back to the main row and departed with Legolas.

They were silent as they entered The House of Elrond. They headed for Elrond's study. Once there Legolas knocked lightly on the door. "Come in!" Elrond called from inside. Legolas opened the door with a shaky hand. "What can I help you with?" Elrond asked, not looking up from the paper he was reading.

"Adar," Arwen said as a way of answer.

The elf-lord looked up from the papers on his desk. He smiled, "To what do I owe the thanks for this visit?" He asked, standing up.

"Gilraen." Arwen announced without hesitation.

"So you believe it as well?" Elrond questioned softly with sadness in his voice, "Has the same thing that is in the twins' minds has also come into yours?"

"It is no delusion," Aragorn insisted, "We've seen her!"

Elrond looked sharply at his foster son. "You've seen her, where?"

"Scouts found her wandering in the forest right beyond the border." Aragorn informed him steadily.

"Where is she?" Elrond demanded, his eyes darting around as if he was ready to leave. "Is she alright?"

"Well that's the thing." Legolas said shamefully, he slowly began the tale of when they had originally found Gilraen.

Gilraen opened her eyes blearily. She was in some tent, surrounded by other people, other slaves for sale. "How do you feel?" asked an old woman.

Gilraen sat up and looked around at all of the hopeless faces in the tent. The ages were varied. The youngest child could not have been older than three summers while the oldest woman was near fifty or sixty. Gilraen's silver eyes met those of the old woman, "I am fine," she answered softly.

"You have been asleep for near two days dear." The old woman informed. "You have missed a large portion of the sale, though you are lucky. The serious bidders who could pay your hefty price have departed. You may have earned yourself a few weeks, then again you may have only earned yourself a few hours."

"Do you have family, child?" A lanky-looking man asked.

"Yes," Gilraen answered, grief displayed on her face, "Three brothers, a sister, and my father. Though, they are all angry with me now, they will not want to see me."

"Did they send you to this life?" The old woman asked, picking up the child who had started to cry.

"No," Gilraen said softly, "I haven't seen most of them in many years. I was traveling to meet them again." A few tears escaped Gilraen's eyes. "Now I'm afraid that I shall never be reunited with them."

None of the people contradicted her and Gilraen knew that her face now matched the others' hopelessness.

The leader of the gang entered the tent with an angry expression. His expression quickly changed to malicious glee. "So…yer finally awake are ye?"

"Yes sir," Gilraen responded morosely, starring at her hands.

"Alright," the man said, "come with me." Gilraen followed them man and gasped when she realized that she was on a large platform in the middle of town. "Attention bidders of Bree," the man called, "I have with me the finest specimen of a slave anyone could ask for! She is a fearful worker and relatively _unbroken_." Gilraen shuddered at the way he said 'unbroken', that couldn't be anything good. The vile man continued, "What a statement at social gatherings, to have one of the precious firstborn answering your every whim?" As he yelled this, he cut Gilraen's hair away from her left ear and pinched the tip, hard. Gilraen gasped and doubled over from the intense pain. She could hear the laughter of the people ringing in her ears. Tears started to fall of their own accord as Gilraen tried to block out the bidding.

Not quite as long as last time but another one is coming asap I promise. I'm ging to start work now.


	12. Chapter 12

Elladan and Elrohir followed the tracks all the way to Bree. They put up their hoods to cover their hair and ears. "This could be bad 'Dan" Elrohir said quietly.

"I know," Elladan replied with a shaking voice, "do you have the gold with you?"

"Yes," Elrohir said cautiously.

"Good, I'm afraid that we'll need it. I want to avoid a scene" Elladan said, his voice now firmer, "We'll need to inform Estel about the reformed slave trade."

The twins walked to the center of the city with anxiety building. They reached the center and looked up at the platform to see what everyone was so enraptured with. Their eyes widened with terror and anger as they heard the man boasting about the girl being unbroken. They watched helplessly as the girl's face was forced up and her ear revealed. The twins knew the girl's face immediately and almost attacked when they heard her scream of agony.

"Ten gold pieces!" Elrohir called as the bid started, they both wanted nothing more than to get their sister out of there. She was collapsed on the platform, sobbing her eyes out. It was more than just pain that was causing her tears -it was the heart capturing fear of what was going to happen to her. Elladan was honestly surprised at how little of a fight Gilraen was putting up, something wasn't right. The bidding went on for ten minutes before the twins came out on top.

Gilraen was thrown down to her brothers and she whimpered. Elladan felt the disgust creeping into his veins as he paid the man (and he was using that term lightly). Elrohir dragged Gilraen out of the city followed by a stalking Elladan.

They hurried into the woods as soon as they were out of sight of the city Elrohir eased Gilraen onto the ground. She wasn't coherent and she definitely needed help. The twins let their tears fall at being reunited with their sister. "Gilraen," Elrohir whispered in elvish, "Come on, Gilraen, wake up. You're safe now"

Gilraen repetitively blinked her eyes and focused on the two people above her. "Who are you?" She asked with a stutter.

"Has it truly been that long, little sister?" Elladan asked sadly, again in elvish, "That you do not even know the faces of your older brothers?"

"I'm sorry," Gilraen said, "but I can't understand you."

The twins paled but after a moment Elladan calmly repeated himself in the common tongue.

"You're the twins, aren't you?" Gilraen asked in shock, trying to sit up. "I apologize but my memory is not intact. Did Aragorn not tell you?"

The twins watched their sister in confusion. She never called Estel 'Aragorn'. It did appear as though she had lost her memory. "We have not seen him for at least two summers." Elrohir answered slowly.

Gilraen wanted to cry, they truly had abandoned her. Elladan saw his sister's distraught face and placed a hand on her arm. She hissed and drew her arm back-it was the arm that had been broken during the warg attack. Elladan gave her a worried look. "May I see your arm?" He asked. When Gilraen nodded he gently pushed up the sleeve and undid the wrap around her arm. Gilraen was relatively unsurprised when she saw that it was infected but the twins gasped.

"Are you injured anywhere else?" Elrohir asked.

Gilraen considered telling the truth but she didn't feel that it was important. "No," she lied, starring away from younger twin's eyes.

The twins seemed to accept the lie for the time being. Elladan snapped the old stitches and the wound came apart. "What did this injury come from?" He asked when she saw that she was slipping.

Gilraen blinked and shook her head to clear it before looking at the ground. She didn't want to tell her brothers about how she took off. Legolas, Aragorn, and Arwen were already angry with her and probably never wanted to see her again. She didn't want to lose her brothers before she had them too. She didn't open her mouth.

The twins looked at their youngest sister with worry. "Gilraen?" Elrohir prompted while Elladan went about cleaning her arm. Gilraen shut her eyes tightly, but that did not stop the flow of tears.

Elladan looked up briefly and was horrified to see his sister's tear-streaked face. "Am I hurting you, little sister?" Gilraen shook her head furiously, choking back a small sob. The twins were shocked to see Gilraen drop her calm façade, something she had not done for years before her disappearance.

Elladan quickly finished re-stitching the arm and the twins enveloped Gilraen in a protective hug. "Where did that injury come from?" Elrohir asked gently. "We will not be angry."

Gilraen sobbed again. "We-we were a short while out of Bree. I-I was practically delirious with glee," she rambled, "I told Araya to take me home and she bolted. They didn't catch up so after a few hours I stopped. And-hic-And then the wargs came and they attacked. Araya protected me for the most part until they got there."

"Who are they?" Elladan asked, rubbing circles in Gilraen's back.

Gilraen sniffled, but answered the question. "Aragorn, and Arwen, and Legolas." She said quietly before bursting into another round of tears. "They hate me!" She whimpered.

"Why would you ever think that?" Elrohir asked. He was sitting back now, stroking his sister's hair.

Gilraen drew a shaky breath. "I-I passed out when Aragorn set the bone. When I-When I regained consciousness I was alone with-with Legolas. He-He was so angry. He started screaming at me and I just felt horrible. He told me how disappointed my family would be. I-I knew that my only hope to regain my memory would be to find home myself. They-They wouldn't want to see me again."

Elladan was silently fuming but gave no indication to his sister. "Get some rest, little sister." He whispered, laying her down and cushioning her head with a cloak. She quickly entered the oblivion of sleep.

The twins themselves knew that they would never find rest. The younger twin lifted Gilraen and they turned in the direction of home. "I'm going to throttle Legolas with my bare hands." Elrohir said dangerously.

Elladan nodded. His eyes were clouded over with hatred. Legolas swore that he would never hurt their sister-he swore.

Legolas gazed out over the gardens of Imladris but he wasn't truly seeing anything. Elrond had convinced them to stay-Elladan and Elrohir had already left to search and he had promised that if the twins weren't back in four days they could go and search.

"Legolas?" A familiar voice called from beyond the door.

"Come in." Legolas called softly in return.

Elrond opened the door to see Legolas sitting on the balcony. The younger elf showed no sign of turning to look who had entered his room. The elder elf sighed quietly. "You did not come to dinner," he pointed out softly.

"I can't eat," Legolas whispered, "not while she's out there."

Elrond set the tray he was carrying onto Legolas' bedside table. "Don't do this to your self." He said, "When she returns home and when her memory is intact she will need you."

"She doesn't need someone like me," Legolas said, self-disgust lacing his voice. "If it weren't for me she would be here and her memory would already be intact. This is my fault.

"While I don't deny that this is partially at your fault I cannot reprimand you for caring." When Legolas opened his mouth to correct Elrond the elf lord put a hand up to silence him. "No, Legolas, listen. You did what you did because you cared. You told her now badly it would've hurt us, her family, if she were to disappear again. I believe that when you said that you were speaking of yourself as well." He waited for Legolas' response, none came. "Legolas, I know that you made a mistake and you know that you made a mistake. However, there is no doubt in my mind that you love my daughter and that she, in turn, loves you. I know that it was not your intent to hurt her. In fact, I know that you would give your life to protect hers."

Legolas pushed down the lump rising in his throat, trying to speak. "How could she ever love me again, after what I've done?" He asked in a gut-wrenching voice. "She's always been so wonderful and perfect to me and I- and I have only hurt her!"

"Legolas," Elrond corrected in a gentle voice, "I've seen you with Gilraen and I've seen the way her eyes light up when she is in your presence. I honestly don't know how you could have ever missed the pure, unadulterated joy that glowed across her face when you were courting her and if you still are not convinced, I will not allow you to back out of the agreement your father and I made." Legolas' cheeks tinged pink at the mention of his and Gilraen's courting. He couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face at the thought of the relationship between Gilraen and himself. Legolas remembered the joy that _he _felt when he was around his love and he had seen Gilraen's jubilance when they were together. "There, that's better." Elrond said as he saw Legolas smile a bit.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Elladan felt Gilraen start to squirm in his arms. He quietly hushed her but she cried out in pain. "Gilraen?" He asked urgently, "Gilraen, are you alright?" She murmured something incomprehensible and cried out again. Elladan stopped and gently set his sister on the ground.

"What's wrong?" Elrohir asked.

"I have an idea, but I hope that I'm wrong." Elladan admitted, he caught his brother's eye and a look of realization dawned on the younger twin's face. "Gilraen," Elladan called to her softly, "Gilraen can you roll over so I can take a look at your back?"

Once again Gilraen murmured something incomprehensible. "She's not coherent…" Elladan said slowly. He felt her forehead and quickly pulled his hand away. "She's burning up." He said nervously. He gently rolled her onto her stomach and pulled her shirt up. He inhaled sharply and turned to look at his twin who had paled considerably. Each lash was red and swollen, many were oozing white puss.

Elrohir gasped. "We can't do anything out here." He said, worry lacing his voice.

Elladan seemed to debate with himself for a moment. "Muindor, you are swifter than I," he said softly. "You must run for home. When you arrive, inform adar of Gilraen's condition, get horses, and come find us. "Can you run?"

Elrohir hesitated for half a moment. He was tired, but his sister needed help and she came first. He nodded. Elrohir stood up, "You will not wait long muindor," he promised.

"Be safe," Elladan whispered to his brother.

"You as well." Elrohir responded before leaping into the trees.

Elladan sighed as he briefly watched his brother. He looked worriedly at his sister before gathering near-by branches. He climbed into the tree and created a small fleet. The elf knew that it would be unsafe to sleep on the forest floor. He climbed up onto the fleet and tested his weight. It was quite solid. He climbed down and gently lifted his sister and the bedroll she was on. Elladan climbed up the tree at a slow pace, carefully supporting Gilraen. He laid her down and sat with his back against the tree. He touched Gilraen's feverish forehead and sighed again. Elladan's eyes unwillingly glazed over in sleep.

Elrohir ran as hard and as fast as he could. He stopped only once to sleep. Two days and one night had already come and gone since he and his brother separated. Elrohir feared that his progress was too slow. His ears suddenly twitched slightly as they caught the sound of rushing water. 'Thank Eru,' Elrohir thought to himself, 'the ford.'

The elven twin picked up his pace and soon he could see the ford. He whooped for joy and ran along the banks. The ford took him right to the courtyard of the Last Homely House. He froze as he saw a certain blonde-haired elf sitting on a bench.

Legolas' head whipped up as he heard a loud whoop. 'Elrohir,' his mind quickly recognized. 'I'm so dead.' He watched as the raven-haired elf ran into the courtyard. Elrohir froze.

"You!" He hissed.

Legolas looked to his old friend desperately. "Elrohir," he begged, holding out his hands as a sign for peace, "please, please, tell me you found her. Please tell me that she is alright!"

Elrohir nearly snarled at the prince. "Why do you think that you deserve to know?" He demanded, "She could be dying because of you!"

Legolas froze, his eyes were wide and his face taught. "What- what do you mean?" He asked shakily, standing to meet Elrohir's gaze.

"I don't have time for this." Elrohir snapped. "I have to get to my father and inform him of the situation, then I _must _go back to get them and pray that _my sister's _condition has not worsened. Now get out of my way."

"Where?" Legolas demanded, trying to get the upper hand.

"Like I would tell you." Elrohir scoffed cruelly.

Legolas thought for a moment and decided on something underhanded. "Clearly I'm not going to move." Legolas said smoothly, "and it's like you said, '_you don't have time for this.' _So just tell me and I move."

Elrohir looked at Legolas with wide eyes. He knew that he could best the other elf at wrestling if necessary but that would cause more unwanted delays. "They're about thirty miles out of Bree, you demon spawn." He spat.

Legolas looked relieved at avoiding possible violence and he moved aside. As Elrohir dashed past him Legolas ran to the stables. He went quickly to Araya's stall. "Alright, girl," he whispered soothingly, "We're going out to find her." He let Araya out and she trotted out of the stable as Legolas ran to his own horse.

He swung onto Mellonaur's back as soon as the stallion was out of the stall. Legolas quickly urged his horse into a gallop. The elf and the two horses quickly left the courtyard of the last homely house.

Elladan had made almost no progress. Gilraen came in and out of consciousness and when she was awake she would scream and cry, forcing Elladan to stop. When she was unconscious she would only be set to travel for short periods of time before she would start to whimper in pain.

Elladan set up another fleet and laid his sister down. It had been three days since his twin ran for help. He hoped that Elrohir would return soon, Gilraen's condition was certainly not improving. Elladan looked up as he heard the sound of galloping hooves. Two horses came to a halt right below the tree that Elladan was in. Only one bore a rider and it was not Elrohir.

Araya stopped quickly and she reared up making a large fuss. Legolas brought Mellonaur to a halt. Gilraen's horse nudged the tree a few times before briefly throwing her front legs onto the tree. "Araya, Daro!" Legolas ordered. "What's wrong with you?"

"You should be asking yourself that!" A familiar voice snapped from up in the tree. Legolas notched his arrow and pointed it up. It was then that he saw the fleet, causing him to relax his bow string. He remained silent as Elladan climbed down carrying Gilraen. "If my hands were free I would take much pleasure in strangling you." He spat.

"You would have every right to." Legolas said, "I am here only to help you get her home and then I will be out of your life and hers forever."

Legolas' short rant seemed to appease Elladan for the moment. He grudgingly handed Gilraen to Legolas and swung up onto Araya. Legolas handed the unconscious elf up to Elladan and then he swung back up onto Mellonaur.

Elladan was somewhat thankful that Legolas had brought Araya and not his own horse. The mare had a very swift canter but it was also quite smooth, which meant that they could make good time and not jumble Gilraen to much.

Elrohir ran to his father's study and rapped the oak door twice before pushing it open. Elrond looked up, his eyes were bloodshot and his eyelids were sagging. "We found her." Elrohir announced, walking across the room to her father. "She was at an auction in Bree."

Elrond immediately knew what was being implied. "Has your brother brought her to the healing wing?" He asked, standing from his chair.

"No," Elrohir admitted, "Elladan had me run ahead, I just sent Legolas to find them, and he took two horses I believe."

Elrond noticed his son's voice darken as he mentioned Legolas. He briefly massaged his temples. "Try not to be so hard on Legolas, Ion nin." He said quietly, "I know that he has wronged Gilraen and he has wronged us but believe me when I say that he is truly sorry." When Elrohir scoffed at this Elrond continued, "Elrohir," he rebuked gently, "I know that you were raised better than that. Legolas is your friend-yes, he did something horrible, yes, his actions ended in near-catastrophe, but yes, _he is sorry._"

Elrohir slid down so that he was sitting in a chair. He closed his eyes tightly. "I know that he's sorry but-but she's an absolute mess!" He whispered slowly getting louder. "He said that he loved her, he said that he would never hurt her, but he did-and in the worst way. I'm not even sure- after seeing her-she might…" Elrohir collapsed in tears and his father walked around the desk to embrace him. "It's just, we've waited so long," Elrohir sobbed, "and now we might lose her again!"

Elrond didn't know what he could tell his son. He had not seen his daughter and did not no the extent of her injuries. As he felt Elrohir's sobs recede Elrond pulled back. "Come," he said gently, "I will need you to help me to prepare in the healing wing." Elrohir nodded and followed his father to the healing wing.

"You need not follow me all the way home." Elladan snapped.

"I will follow you until the gates," Legolas said softly, "and then I will head for my home. You need never see me again."

Elladan looked at his old friend sadly. Why did it hurt so badly to be angry with him? "Legolas…" he stopped, he should be furious with the sylvan elf, but he wasn't. Why wasn't he angry? He looked down at his sister and still found that he could not be angry and then he found it. He wasn't angry because she wasn't angry! He turned to his contemplating friend. "Legolas, when we reach Imladris I would like you to stay, at least until Gilraen becomes conscious again. I think that she may wish to see you when she wakes."

Legolas scoffed. "She will not wish to see me."

"Call it brother's intuition if you want," Elladan said. "But I am positive that she will."


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys, this is a long one and I'm proud of myself so….yeah

Disclaimer: Don't own this stuff.

Chapter 13

Legolas looked up at the gates. He jugged Mellonaur's side and the stallion turned around. Elladan looked up at Legolas who was walking off.

"Please, Legolas," Elladan urged, "come!"

"I can't Elladan!" Legolas exclaimed, stopping Mellonaur. "Just-just get her inside. I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"I haven't forgiven you," Elladan admitted, "not yet and maybe not ever, but I know that you're sorry. I won't force you but-please, come with me." He nudged Araya forward and she trotted into the courtyard.

Legolas looked at Elladan's retreating back and sighed. He came up beside Elladan and dismounted. He lifted Gilraen down from in front of Elladan and waited for the Noldor to dismount. "Take her in," Legolas said, handing Gilraen over to her brother, "I'll take care of the horses. I shouldn't be long."

Elladan nodded and walked swiftly into the house.

Elrond looked from where he was sorting, combining, and laying out herbs as a strange-albeit slightly familiar-scent invaded his nostrils. He looked up at his children. Silver knitting needles flashed in Arwen's hands as Elrohir paced the floor. Elrond looked to his youngest son. He had lit his pipe and was smoking it with a far away look in his eyes. "Not in here, Estel." He rebuked gently. Aragorn made no sign that he had heard his father. "Estel, Estel…" Elrond called gently, "Estel!" The man suddenly jumped. "Peace, ion nin, peace!" Elrond laughed and nodded to the pipe. "Not in here, please."

Aragorn blushed slightly and put out the pipe as Elrohir let out a snort. "Sorry Adar I…"

He was cut off as the doors burst open and Elladan came in, carrying Gilraen. Everyone immediately became serious. "Lay her on the bed there," Elrond immediately ordered. "Arwen, get that water boiling, Elrohir get her wrapped up. No-no Elladan you sit there and take rest." The healing wing was a flurry of activity as the family stabilized Gilraen. "Arwen, is the water boiling? Good, I need you to fire that dagger sitting on the table, yes that's the one." Elrond dipped a cloth into the water and pressed it onto Gilraen's back over the infected lashes. She squirmed under the hot cloth. "Elrohir, I can't sedate her, I need you to hold her." Elrohir did as asked as Arwen handed the dagger to their father. Elrond carefully dragged the dagger along the top-most lash, encouraging the infected blood to drain out.

Aragorn handed a poultice to his father as Arwen moved away to the pile of ratty clothes on the floor. She picked up the right boot and reached down in. She felt a small box at the tip of the boot. Arwen grinned like a maniac and pulled the box out. She lifted the lid and her smile got even wider, if that was possible. "Estel!" she called excitedly. Aragorn looked at his wife with a questioning gaze. Arwen lifted the tiny box triumphantly. "She had it!" Arwen exclaimed.

"What are you on about," Elladan asked.

Aragorn's face split into a huge grin. "We figured out how to restore her memory. However one of the plants had become extinct, we thought that it was hopeless. Gilraen knew where to get the plant! Oh, I can't believe she still has it."

Elladan looked up as he noticed the door creek open. Legolas crept into the room and let out a muffled gasp. His back went rigid as he realized that everyone now knew that he was in the room. He watched the family awkwardly as they worked.

Arwen looked up and beckoned him over. She handed the small box to him, "They never took it from her!" Arwen exclaimed quietly.

Legolas looked at the box with shock written across his face, "What luck!" he whispered happily, "your family will be whole again."

"Or close to it," Arwen said softly, "and the two of you will have each other." Legolas' face darkened. "What's wrong Legolas?" Arwen asked guardedly.

"She will never see me again." Legolas answered. "I have done nothing but hurt her, when she wakes I will leave."

"Where do you plan to go?" Arwen asked, "When will you return?"

"I plan to go back to my home in Mirkwood," Legolas answered, "I have not been there in many years, not since she…"

"Legolas," Arwen whispered, "go if you must, but return, do not stay away forever."

"What purpose would I have to return?" Legolas asked sadly.

"You love her," Arwen snapped quietly, "and she still loves you. I will not have you hurt her again!" Arwen's voice slowly became gentler, "Please-stay for the winter." When Legolas did not respond Arwen played her final card. "Must I beg?"

Legolas shook his head, "Nay, please do not beg." He sighed, "If you so wish it, I will remain for the winter."

"Thank you, Legolas," Arwen said with relief.

They watched as Elrond finished wrapping Gilraen's torso. Elrond tied off the bandage and grabbed the first of the tea cups sitting on the small table. Elrohir opened Gilraen's unresisting mouth and Elrond poured the warm liquid down her throat. He gently rubbed her throat in order to encourage her to swallow. Elrond repeated this process two more times before placing a crushed fern plant under Gilraen's tongue. Her body instantly relaxed and Elrohir slowly released his restraining hold. Elrond then checked his daughter's arm and more superficial wounds. As he finished Elrond sat down and put his head into his hands. After a moment Elladan realized that his father was crying. The eldest Elrondian stood and made a quick cup of tea. He handed it to his father who drank it without question. Elrond quickly fell asleep.

No one left the healing wing that night; they did not want Gilraen to wake up alone in a place that she didn't recognize. Elrond had been moved to a bed adjacent to Gilraen's. Aragorn leaned against the wall beneath the window and Arwen slept against her husbands toned chest. Elrohir leaned his head on Elladan's shoulder and Elladan leaned his head on his brother's head. Legolas could not find sleep that night. He sat on the chair beside Gilraen's bed and rested his head on the mattress, staring at her pale face.

"I'm so sorry Gilraen," Legolas whispered, taking care not to wake any of the room's occupants, "I was wrong to yell at you-I never wanted you hurt." Legolas took a shuddering breath. "I was-I just-I was just so scarred, you have to believe me. I don't want to lose you. I-I love you, Gilraen-and I have since I first laid eyes on you."

Legolas let out a soft laugh. "I was on my way to Imladris with Estel, the twins came to meet us, I suspect you meant to be there as well. Elladan was telling us how he made you fall out of the tree, you must admit-it was quite funny. Then suddenly we are attacked by a crazy blonde she-elf! I don't think you realized I was there did you?" Legolas question. "You looked down at your brother from where you sat upon his chest and welcomed him home before noticing me. Your cheeks, they turned the sweetest shade of pink. When we were introduced you turned red up to the tips of your ears. It was then that I knew I was in love-the way that your eyes glittered, the way that the sun caught your hair and made it shine, your smile, and I soon learned that you not only had a wicked sense of humor but a wonderful heart-everything about you just lit up my world. I don't know if you'll ever realize how much you mean to me. I guess that I haven't shown it all that well have I? It won't be like that any more." Legolas promised. "When you wake up I'll show you how much I love you-if you still want me."

Legolas noticed Gilraen's eyes start to flutter and he quickly stood and turned to wake the twins. No matter what promises he made he was still frightened of confronting the she-elf. "Legolas, stop." Gilraen's voice rasped from the bed. Legolas slowly turned to face her. "I…" The pair heard the twins coming to awareness and Gilraen stopped herself.

Upon realizing that their sister was conscious the twins quickly rose and walked to the bed. Legolas silently stepped away from Gilraen. "Do you have any idea who we are?" Elladan quickly asked.

"You're the twins." Gilraen choked out with a cough, bringing up blood.

Elrohir grabbed a cloth and gently wiped the blood off of his sister's face, trying to ignore her violent jerk. "Are you in any pain?" Elrohir asked, "Just nod or shake your head."

Gilraen nodded. "Where?" Elladan asked. Gilraen lightly grasped her throat, touched her bad elbow with a slight flinch, moved a hand to the back of her head, and finally she tried to lift herself off of the mattress and indicate her back but the pain was to extensive. She let out a small whimper.

"All right," Elrohir said softly, "just relax."

Gilraen leaned back against the pillow and struggled to blink back tears. Elladan stroked her hair as Elrohir made a few teas. Legolas watched as Gilraen's eyes darted around the room and then he realized she wasn't crying from pain alone-she was scared.

"Gilraen," he said gently walking over to her side, not looking at the twins, "there is nothing to fear here, no one will hurt you. The twins are just going to give you something for the pain all right?"

Gilraen nodded and reached out a shaking hand to Legolas. "Please," she rasped, "don't leave me."

Legolas nodded and sat down beside the bed. The twins both threw him half-grateful looks and continued what they were doing.

Aragorn looked up as the bustling noises came to his ears. He ran a hand through his wife's hair and she too woke up. "How is she?" The man asked softly, mindful of his father who remained in his drug-induced slumber.

Legolas looked up and locked eyes with his friend who seemed to get the silent 'as well as can be expected'. Aragorn nodded and stood up, lifting Arwen with him.

Elrohir handed his brother a cup of tea and he gave it to Gilraen. At Legolas' nod Gilraen reluctantly swallowed. "Can I speak with Legolas alone, please?" Gilraen asked.

The others in the room nodded reluctantly and left the room, but not before all of them threw Legolas a quick warning look.

Legolas looked questioningly at Gilraen, waiting for her to say something. Gilraen inhaled slowly. "Legolas, I have no idea who this person is that I'm supposed to be. I don't really know you or Aragorn or Arwen. I don't know where I am, who I am, or what I am even. My life is so confusing right now. I'm not who you all think I am-well that's not true. I know that something missing but-why do any of you care? I'm just some random girl and…and if you only care for me because of this Gilraen girl then maybe you should've just left me. I-I care about you-love you even- but I know that you can't love me for me because you love me for who I'm meant to be according to you. So I think I want a chance to think about my life before you change it forever, I'm sorry." Gilraen finished and starred at her hands resting in her lap.

Legolas nodded, "If that is your choice than I shall inform the others and you will be allowed you time to consider your options." He said cordially, "I probably shall not see you again any time soon, Gabriel." Legolas stood and swiftly left the room.

He stepped out into the hall and softly shut the door. "She wishes for time to decide if she wants her memories restored or not," Legolas said, keeping his voice a forced calm, "and now if you'll excuse me, I wish to retire." Legolas walked hurriedly down the corridors to his room. He pushed open the door and went to sit on his bed. He sat down and let the tears fall. He knew that he was being horribly jealous to want Gilraen back but he couldn't help it. Even after all these years he couldn't picture life without his love. He didn't think that he would survive if she did decide to forego the return of her memories.

Legolas reached into his boot and pulled out a slender key. He walked over to a small chest on the ground and inserted the key. He pulled out an assortment of journals, drawings, and other knickknacks to open the false bottom. He pulled out a second key and waked over to his bedside table. He unlocked the drawer and pulled it all the way out. Legolas took the key off of the hook on the back of the drawer and quickly pulled the top mattress off of his bed. He inserted the key into the keyhole, turned it, and opened the secret compartment. He reached in and pulled out the ring. He put it onto a leather string and tied it around his neck.

Legolas quickly put his room back in order before going to his armoire and opening it to grab his pack. As Legolas packed he heard a knock on the doorframe. He looked up to see Elrohir.

"You're leaving?" Elrohir asked quietly. Legolas nodded and continued to pack. "Where will you go?"

"I haven't decided yet," Legolas responded softly, "I may go to Rohan; Gimli said that he was there in his last letter. I need to thank him again-for helping me to make this." Legolas said, indicating the ring hanging around his neck.

"You should not run away," Elrohir said, "that will not solve this." Legolas did not respond. "This hurt the rest of us just as much as it hurt you."

Legolas nodded, "I know," he said sadly, freezing his movements, "and I know that I'm acting like a spoilt child who hasn't gotten his way, but I can't help myself. I just feel like I've waited so long, I thought that I would be asking for her hand soon-but now that may not ever happen."

Elrohir nodded and moved to sit beside Legolas. "I know how that feels, mellon nin." Elrohir soothed, "I've waited so long to hold my sister in my arms and now one person stands in my way…"

"The one who resides in her body," Legolas finished sadly. "Whoever did this to her will pay." Legolas said viciously.

"So do we obey her wishes or do we force the change?" A voice asked from the door. The two sitting on the bed looked up to see Aragorn and Elladan standing in the doorway.

"That's the thing isn't it?" Legolas asked, "Do we return her to normal against her will at the risk that Gilraen will hate us until the end of time?"

"Let's go about it differently then," Elladan said, "We could make sure that she overhears certain stories or leave one of her diaries in the out in the open…"

Arwen walked down the halls towards the direction where she assumed her brothers, her husband, and Legolas would be. As she arrived at Legolas' door she stopped to listen. She was shocked to hear their plotting. Arwen stalked in. "How dare you?" She snapped, "How dare you betray her trust like that? How could you possibly be so cruel as to try to force her to choose what you want? I expected better from all of you!"

"Arwen..."

"No," Arwen snapped, cutting her husband off, "Don't you understand-she's confused, she's frightened and hearing you lot I would think that she has reason to be. You don't have to read into this so much. Just look at her, she is Gilraen and I don't mean her appearance. Her emotional structure, her behaviors, her thoughts. Gilraen is there just without the memories, she'll see it soon enough. She just needs time." Throughout her tirade Arwen's voice gradually softened until it was a near whisper.

"I knew that I married you for a reason," Aragorn said softly, "you never lose hope(1)."

Arwen rolled her eyes and went to sit with her family. "If I ever hear anything similar to what you were discussing today or I see any plans set into motion I will personally rip out your throats and feed them to the wolves. Do I make myself clear?" Arwen asked with a smile. She was reassured with a lot of ramblings.

(1) That and the fact that she gave up her elven immortality for him. He couldn't very well have said, "Um…sorry but I kind of fell in love with this other chic named Eowyn…um hope your life isn't to outrageously lonely until you die!


	15. Chapter 15

Gilraen tightly shut her eyes. "Who am I?" She whispered to the silent gloom. She curled up into a ball and slowly rocked back and forth. She was now faced with a choice: should she accept her memories and finally be able to fill in the blanks or should she return to her mother's cottage. It was so difficult, she cared about Legolas but he did not care about Gabrielle, he only saw Gilraen's body. None of them cared about her, Gabriel realized, they just cared about Gilraen. Gabriel wasn't sure what to think-it didn't truly feel like she had lost her memory. She could remember her sixteen years with her mother and that was all the memories any average person should have. She did not have an overwhelming sense of amnesia so in truth she wasn't as curious as she could be. It felt like Gilraen was a whole other person that Gabriel was compared to on a regular basis, she hated it. All of these fairy-tale creatures expected her to be something that she wasn't.

Gabriel heard a small groan from the bed beside her and she immediately tensed and looked over. The elf laying there was waking. Gabriel quickly feigned sleep. She heard the elf climb out of his bed and freeze for several moments before leaving the room. Gabriel opened her eyes. 'That settles it' she decided, 'they had no right to barge in and turn my life upside down, I leave tomorrow night.'

Gabriel waited, feigning sleep every time someone entered the room. As night fell she slid off of the bed, shivering as her feet touched the stone floor. She looked around for her boots and found them laying beneath the window. She slid them on but noticed the small box was no longer there. She knew that she hadn't lost it. She once again looked around the room but she didn't see the small box. "Oh well," she sighed. "They might need it for something else." Gabriel reached behind her neck and unclasped the locket. She took a moment to watch the candle light bounce off the surface before laying it onto the pillow. She grabbed a quill and parchment from the bedside table. She scribbled a short note and looked down to read it.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_I am leaving now. I have come to the conclusion that I am not the person that you care about. I regret that I grew attached to any of you, I regret leaving my mother, and most of all I regret letting myself fall in love with a person who could never love me for me._ _When I reach my home I will send Araya back to you. I apologize for any trouble I've caused. Farewell,_

_Gabrielle._

She nodded at her writing and sat it with the locket on the pillow. She grabbed food off of the trays that sat on the small table. She grabbed one of the clothe napkins and wrapped up what she could. Gabrielle quickly clambered out of the window and rested her feet on the ground. She looked around and made her way to the dark barn. Once she was in she called out for Araya who nickered. Gabrielle made her way down to the stall. She patted the mare before grabbing the saddle bag and putting it on her back. Gabrielle swung up onto the mare and nudged her out.

Araya made a fuss as she realized that her master meant to leave safety once again but Gabrielle gained control and made the mare leave.

Legolas woke up and sighed. The girl had spent all of yesterday ignoring everyone else in the house. The elf walked down the halls to the healing wing. He knocked. "Gabrielle," he called, "Gabrielle may I come in?" There was no response so Legolas opened the door, she wasn't there. He immediately turned around but something glittering caught his eye. He moved over to the pillow and picked up the locket, he twirled the necklace between his fingers and picked up the letter. He read it and slowly tears formed in his eyes, "No," he moaned softly, sitting onto the bed, "No, Eru, please don't do this." He took a few shuddering breaths to calm himself before leaving the healing wing. Legolas walked into the dinning room. He handed the letter to Aragorn and swiftly left.

He sat on a bench in the gardens, watching vibrant, multicolored fish play in the water. Arwen came out and sat beside him. "Estel has sent rangers to follow her and keep her safe." She whispered, Legolas made no sign that he had heard her. "Legolas-you are not alone. I know that you are mourning but so are the rest of us! Just-please, don't lose yourself."

Two months passed and for Legolas life seemed to always get just a little bit darker everyday. He nervously awaited the news that she got home everyday, it would be the final nail in the coffin, so to speak. Legolas spent all of his time in his bedroom, starring out in the direction of Gabrielle's home. He clasped the ring tighter in his hand as he heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" he called softly.

Aragorn entered the room and walked over to sit beside his friend. The man looked out the balcony contemplatively for a few minutes before turning to Legolas. "One of my rangers just got in, she arrived home safely."

Legolas jerked violently when Aragorn referred to the cottage as Gilraen's home. He sighed and nodded, "She will be back with her mother." He whispered with obvious strain.

Aragorn looked sadly at his friend. His skin was as white as the bed sheets and his previously bright eyes had been reduced to a dull milky color. Aragorn grabbed his best friend's shaking hand. "Legolas-I-I want you to leave." He said with a voice nearly as shaky as Legolas' hand.

Confusion shone in Legolas' eyes, "I-I don't understand." He stuttered.

"I want you to go to Valinor, Legolas." Aragorn said. "I can't stand seeing you like this while I know that you could…"

"Aragorn, when I met you I swore that I would remain until you went to the halls of Mandos." Legolas said in a stronger voice.

"No Legolas," Aragorn said, "I will not see you lose your life because you waited for me to lose mine."

Legolas sighed again. "You truly wish for me to leave?" He asked.

"I never will wish for you to leave, Legolas," Aragorn said softly, "but I wish for you to live."

Legolas looked at his pale, shaking hands, "If you wish it, I shall write to Lord Cirdan."

"Thank you, Legolas." Aragorn said. He patted his friend's shoulder and slowly walked from the room. He was immediately met by his father.

"You did what needed to be done, ion nin." The elf lord said, taking his youngest son into his arms.

"I know," Aragorn whispered, trying to bite back sobs, "but it hurts, I thought, I thought that our family would be whole again, but she's left and now Legolas will too. I know how much he needs it but it kills me that he is going where I can never follow!"

"Walk with me, Estel." Elrond requested softly. Aragorn nodded and followed his father. "This has bothered you ever since you discovered your true lineage. The first time you learned that you could never follow us to Valinor you ran away with the rangers for nearly 30 years. You ran away because you viewed Valinor as a threat to your life so, knowing that you couldn't keep us from Valinor you sought to change your life. Now, you have grown far to attached to Legolas to push him from your life, unfortunately you must learn to deal with these things. Perhaps, if the Valar are merciful you will see him again."

"Thank you, Adar." Aragorn said softly, turning and walking back to the house.

On his way back to the house Aragorn tried to imagine what Legolas was feeling. It was difficult but he was sure that he had some of an idea. Aragorn remembered when the twins told him that Arwen was slowly fading and refused to take the ship to Valinor. Luckily, Aragorn had been distracted by the war and had not had time to mourn. He couldn't even fathom that unimaginable pain of loss settling permanently in his stomach. That must be how Legolas currently felt, Aragorn finally decided. It must be awful.

As he reached the house Aragorn looked in on his wife. "How are you feeling love?" He asked.

Arwen wiped the moisture from her eyes. She gave a noncommittal shrug. "I'm not sure, it's been two months since she left, but it feels like she never showed up in the first place and I think that's what is causing my heart to ache." Arwen sighed, "We need to return to Minas Tirith, to Eldarion and the girls."

Aragorn nodded. "But we must wait a short while longer-at least until Lord Cirdan sends a letter back to Legolas."

Arwen looked up at her husband. "Will he leave?"

"Yes," Aragorn answered.

"Should we have Eldarion come here to see Legolas before he leaves?" Arwen asked.

Aragorn shook his head. "If Eldarion comes Legolas will remember the promise he made to me and he will refuse to leave, I can not do that to him. Eldarion will understand."

Gabrielle leapt off of Araya as she saw the cottage that she had called home for as long as she could remember. "Go home, Araya," she said firmly, "you don't belong to me." Araya nickered and tossed her head. Gabrielle sighed. "I don't have time for you here, now go home!" She ordered, trying to make the mare leave. The mare turned around and slowly walked off. Gabrielle watched the horse sadly. She turned and walked toward her home. "Mother!" she called, "Mother, I'm home!"

She heard a surprised yell from another room, followed by the sound of running footsteps. "Oh, Gabrielle, dear, you've returned!" Said Gertrude in a mothering voice. She embraced her daughter. "I knew you would. Oh dear, you look awfully famished, would you like something to eat?"

Gabrielle nodded with a content smile. "I am quite hungry." She said, "I've been traveling at a relatively slow pace for just over a month."

"And camp food is no food for a girl of your upbringing." Gertrude agreed. "Alright then, I was just about to sit down to shepherds pie." Gabrielle followed her mother into their small kitchenette and they sat down. "I started a full healer's clinic here." Gertrude said. "It would be wonderful to have an assistant here if you'd like." She hinted.

"I'd like that." Gabrielle said before biting into her shepherd's pie, anything to keep her mind off of _them._

"Wonderful." Gertrude said.

Gabrielle smoothed her suede skirt and cotton blouse before tying her apron on. She grabbed a bandana and tied it around her head, pushing her hair back and successfully hiding her pointed ears. She walked into the hall and down to the kitchen. She lolled out a bit of porridge and sat at the table. She sighed happily just before she heard a knock on the door. She loved doing what she did, it seemed to come so naturally! She walked to the front room and smiled pleasantly at the young couple standing there. "What can I help you with?" Gabrielle asked.

The man smiled at her nervously. "This is my wife, Renee," he said, "we had a bit of an accident and she hit her head. I think she has a case of amnesia."

Gabrielle was instantly on self-alert. "All right," she said slowly. "Take her to the room at the back of the hall, the doorway on the right. I'll be right there." Gabrielle hurried out of the house and to the shed. She found the herbs she needed, following the recipe _he _used for her. She took the herbs inside and set some water to boil in the kitchen. She walked into the room stood by the door. "I need to know exactly what she remembers." She said professionally.

"Well…from what I've got out of her she doesn't remember much of anything." The man said, "She keeps asking me who I am and then where her parents are. Oh, I'm Mark by the way."

Gabrielle nodded, "I'm Gabrielle," she said.

"Wait a moment, I thought that this was Gertrude's clinic." Mark said.

"It is," Gabrielle answered, "Gertrude is my mother, she only asked me to work here two or three days ago. She had to go into the village last night for a birth." She explained. "I should go check on the water." Gabrielle headed back to the kitchen and added the herbs to the boiling water. The aroma was very strong and Gabrielle found herself becoming very dizzy…


	16. Chapter 16

Gabrielle grabbed the table to regain her balance. She set the teacup down as she fought to remain conscious. Suddenly ten years of memories were gone and thoughts and things she had learned flooded her brain. She collapsed onto the dirt floor trying to steady her breathing. "Ai Valar!" she gasped. She could suddenly remember things that had been out of her life for six years. She passed out of the conscious realm.

Gilraen opened her eyes to see Gertrude hanging over her worriedly. The elf groaned. She shook her soar head. She sat up and glared at the woman. "You lied to me!" She growled.

Gertrude looked shocked as the child she had cared for suddenly spouted a different language. "I-Gabrielle…"

"That is not my name!" The irate girl snapped, forcing herself to use the coarse language, "How dare you presume that what you say bears any presence to me! No, don't say anything, if you have any self-respect you will stand back and allow me to leave!"

"Child, please listen," Gertrude begged, "you must allow me to explain!"

"You have three minutes." Gilraen snapped.

Six, nearly seven years ago a man appeared in the village. He said he had a girl, about sixteen or seventeen,-courting age- and he needed someone to take care of her. The entire village was excited to have you a part of our town. When they saw you many of them were disturbed, you were different and quite frankly, beautiful. Many of the boys were jumping at a chance to court you. I couldn't leave you to that. So I took you in, you were convinced that I was your mother and you never asked any questions that I couldn't explain. Dear, you looked so happy-I couldn't just let that slip away!"

Gilraen sighed. "I thank you greatly for caring for me but I cannot remain here. I ask that you do not hinder my departure." She said as she rose from the bed.

"Of course not," Gertrude said respectfully, "but, let my heart rest peacefully, take food with you. I will go get some ready now."

"Thank you," Gilraen said. She left the house and went once more to the herb shed. She filled a small leather pouch with the Silfinia and headed out. She looked around the small clearing that was around the cottage. She gave a short whistle. Her white mare sheepishly trotted out of the trees. "_What, don't you want to say hello to me girl_?" Gilraen asked in sindarin, putting her hands onto her hips. The horses ears perked forward and she picked up her trot to get to her life-long friend faster. Araya nuzzled Gilraen's head while she stroked her powerful neck. "_I told you to go home did I not?_" Gilraen asked with a grin. Araya snorted. "_Yes, yes I know, I'm glad you stayed now." _The elf said, "_Are you ready to go home?"_ The mare nickered happily and Gilraen's smile turned sad. "_I pray that our family is still whole_." She whispered.

Gabriel turned and faced Gertrude. "Thank you, again." She said, taking the offered food. "By the way, how is Renee?"

"Better," Gertrude said with a smile.

"Good," Gilraen said, "Just keep giving her the tea that I prepared for as long as she needs it."

Gertrude nodded, "I will, be safe."

Gilraen nodded to the woman respectfully and leapt onto Araya's back. She did not give the cottage a second glance before nudging Araya up into a gallop. She didn't stop for two days, having ridden through each night. She came to the city and collapsed right off of Araya's back.

"Gilraen!" She heard someone call before she slipped into darkness.

Gilraen opened her bleary eyes to see a concerned man hanging over her. She knew him…Think, Gilraen, Think…

"How do you feel?" The man asked.

Gilraen knew that she knew that voice…

"_What business does an elf, a man, a dwarf, and their _companion _have in the Riddermark?" Eomer asked._

Ah…that's right… "Eomer," she said out loud. "What are you doing here?" Gilraen asked.

"Well, I was on my way to visit my sister," Eomer said, "That is, until I saw you collapse."

Gilraen sat bolt upright, trying to right her vision. "Oh Valar!" She gasped, how long have I been here?"

"Near two days." Eomer said, "And don't even think about getting up, for at least a moment, Aragorn would have my hide if I let you continue. What has you so hurried?"

"How much do you know of my disappearance?" Gilraen asked, knowing that she wouldn't be able to leave with Eomer hovering over her.

"Not as much as I would like." Eomer admitted.

"Well…see I was kidnapped and taken to another world. I thought that I was living with my adoptive mother and I didn't know Arda even existed. I was found as you probably know when I stumbled back onto the woods." Gilraen explained. "I was captured by a group of men and sold. My brothers rescued me and took me home to Rivendell, I decided that they didn't care about me and went back to what I thought was my home. I was exposed to an herb that restored my memories. I left the cottage and it has only taken me two days to get here… but now I must get back to Rivendell, I fear for Legolas and my family!" Gilraen was getting frantic again.

"I will allow you to go," Eomer soothed, "but please, take a guard with you. You are still slightly unwell and I would feel better if someone was watching your back."

Gilraen sighed, "If you insist, then summon whomever you wish to accompany me," she said, "but please be swift, I do not know how much time that I have before…"

"I understand," Eomer said calmly, "please rest until I return."

Gilraen nodded and allowed herself to relax. After a small while she rose from the bed and quickly washed, donning a new pair of leggings and a soft tunic. She exited the small bathing chamber and saw Eomer.

"I have chosen Eothain to accompany you." The king said. At Gilraen's blank look he continued gave a description. "It is the lad who rode up to Edoras with his younger sister"

"The boy who rode up to Edoras with his younger sister." Gilraen repeated, racking her brains. "I do not remember him," she said sadly, "It is as though I remember nothing but faces and even then it takes me a few moments to connect the face to a person. I am worried that I will not recognize my family, the only person I truly remember in all completeness is Legolas. "

Eomer smiled. "I am wary of sending you in your fragile condition," he said, "are you certain that you will be alright?"

Gilraen nodded. "When are we to leave?" She asked, deciding that she would submit to Eomer's rule for the time being.

"He has gone to the palace kitchens to procure some more food for your journey." Eomer answered. "You may leave as soon as you decide you are ready."

"Do not be insulted that I leave you so swiftly," Gilraen said softly, "but you must understand, I…"

"I know," Eomer answered, matching her tone. "You must get to your family and I wish you all the luck."

"Thank you, Eomer." Gilraen said with a smile, rising from the bed. "I shall go meet young Eothain immediately. Is my mare in the stables?"

"Yes," Eomer said, "she is well rested and well fed. I do ask that you do not push her so hard, I know that she has been your friend for many years and I'm sure you know that she deserves your respect."

"You're right, of course." Gilraen said, "I know that it was wrong of me to push her so hard." She snorted softly. "It seems as though I've thought of no one but myself for the past few months." Gilraen grinned to Eomer when he did not respond. "I think aloud too often for my taste. Well thank you again, Eomer, it was wonderful to see you but I hope that the next time we meet it will be under more desirable causes. Send my greetings to your sister-oh dear-um…?"

"My sister is, Éowyn," Eomer supplied gently.

"Yes, of course- and also send my greetings to-oh valar-I hate this!"

"Do you wish me to also send you greetings to Faramir?" Eomer asked.

"Yes!" Gilraen exclaimed, "Please send my greetings to Éowyn and Faramir." Gilraen said with a grin.

"Of course," Eomer said. He turned to the small desk in the room. "I know not where your weapons are but I went down to the armory and grabbed this." He handed Gilraen a fighting knife. "This is my last request, please carry this blade, there was nothing else particularly useful but I thought this would do."

Gilraen hesitantly took the knife. She hadn't really used any form of weapons for nearly seven years. "Thank you again, Eomer," she said.

The two walked down to the stables where Eothain waited. "Farewell," Eomer said as Gilraen mounted Araya.

She nodded, "May the wind be at your back, old friend." She said. She nodded to Eothain ad the two rode off. Two hours passed before Gilraen made a stab at conversation. "So Eothain, how have you fared these past years?"

"I have been well, Lady," Eothain said, "King Eomer is a good and just leader of my people. He sees full potential in people who do not see it in themselves. He saw it in me."

"Many people saw it in you." Gilraen said, grasping at straws. "You were only eleven summers, I believe when you rode that marvelous steed into Edoras-and carrying your sister no less!" Eothain blushed at the praise but said nothing. "How does she fare, your sister, I mean-Fre-?"

"Freda is her name." Eothain said. "She is well, and as bold as ever."

Gilraen looked around. They were holding their horses at a steady canter but she thought that they were going too slow. "Eothain, we need to pick up our pace, I don't know how much time I have." Eothain hesitated but nodded. The companions kicked their horses up into a gallop and they sped down the dirt road.

After riding for near a day and another quarter Eothain demanded that they stop. The horses would need rest. Gilraen morosely agreed and they rested for half a day. When all appeared well rested they set out again.

Legolas walked around the gardens of Imladris. He knew that Estel was right, he knew that if he stayed here he would die…but he still found it hard to leave the land where he had lived all of his life. Where would that leave his friends, his family, his people. That was what hit Legolas the hardest. He knew that there were few elves left in Mirkwood but they looked to him for leadership and now he was leaving them. Thranduil had left during the war of the ring, leaving the kingdom to his son. However, Legolas had refused to take the title of 'king'; he would remain prince until the end of his days for his father was not dead. Legolas had been upset at his father's departure. He had left without telling his son. He thought that Middle Earth was doomed so he, along with a large sum of their people, fled. Legolas and Gilraen had left Minas Tirith briefly to summon some of the elves to give the white city marvelous gardens. Upon their arrival they were held at arrow tip until Legolas revealed his identity.

"_My prince!" One of them gasped, "Thank the Valar that you have returned to us! We are in need of your guidance!"_

"_If you are in need of guidance, why do you not go to my father, your king?" Legolas asked guardedly, already afraid._

"_My lord," a different elf said, "King Thranduil fled across the sea with nearly three score of our people."_

_Legolas felt like a rug had been pulled out from under his feet. He felt a soft hand clasp his gently. "Legolas?" He heard Gilraen's soft voice ask gently. Legolas looked over into her worried silver eyes. _

Legolas ripped himself out of the memory. He nearly collapsed to the ground. Those eyes would never look at him again. Never again would he feel Gilraen's warm presence. He would never again get to tell her how much he loved her and he would never marry her. It hurt Legolas so agonizingly bad that he felt like it was becoming a physical ailment.

"Legolas," a voice called from down the trail, Legolas turned to see Estel. "I sent your letter out." He said.

"Are you in a hurry to see me go?" Legolas asked spitefully. The elf was immediately sorry for his words. "I apologize-gwador nin," he said after a moment, deciding that Estel deserved the title more than anyone else, "my words were rude and inappropriate."

Estel nodded, "Don't worry yourself, Legolas," the man said gently. "You looked troubled." The man flinched at his words, of course Legolas looked troubled.

"What a pair we are." Legolas reflected. "A great King of men and a prince that abandons his people, both of us wishing to eat our words when we realize that something has been said that is out of place."

"Legolas, you are not abandoning your people," Estel rebuked, "you have never been anything but loyal to them and they remember that. They will understand why you had to leave."

"Perhaps you are right," Legolas said, "perhaps they will understand. Wonderful, that will be yet another letter that I must write. I have already written so many. The one that I wrote to Gimli seems so, incomplete. He and I have been friends since the journey and yet I do not know what to tell him, he seemed so happy when I told him that we had found Gilraen. It seems like she had so many friends, so many people affected by her disappearance and yet I am the only one fleeing from it."

Estel internally flinched, he knew what had to be said but that didn't mean that he wanted to say it. "You are not fleeing, Legolas! There are many different kinds of love, you love Gilraen in a way that no one else does. A hole that is left cannot come close to even being covered, that hole will spread until it encompasses your entire being. You are not fleeing."


	17. Chapter 17

Gilraen couldn't help her labored breathing. She knew that she shouldn't be pushing herself so hard but she couldn't help it, not after what she'd seen. That was the thing she hated most, her families foresight. Sometimes she thought that it was less of a gift and more of a curse. She had seen Legolas, boarding a ship to the undying lands. Tear marks were streaked down his too-pale skin and his hair limply framed his face. His eyes carried no hope. Gilraen shook her head. 'Don't dwell on it!' she mentally berated herself. 'There's nothing you can do if you can't keep your own head!' Eothain and Gilraen had gotten inside Imladris' borders and immediately fallen asleep that night. They would need no watch in the valley of the mountains surrounding. It had been easy to lose him after that.

Gilraen allowed Araya to take control, knowing that the mare would take her straight home. She finally saw a path that she recognized. "We only have one more mile, girl!" She whispered, "We're almost home."

They came to the gates and Gilraen leapt off of Araya. She gazed around her and saw the twins on one of the palace balconies. Their backs were to her but she found that she could recognize them in an instant. Gilraen dashed inside and up to the second floor, trying to ignore the startled shouts as she dashed past. She slowed down at the door she knew to be Legolas'. She peaked in through the cracked open door. Legolas sat at his desk. He was just as she had seen him: pale, shaking, weak.

"'Las?" She croaked nervously. Legolas didn't look up, he just kept staring blankly at the desk. She stepped into the room, "Legolas, I'm here."

"No," Legolas choked out, "not here, not with me ever again."

"Legolas," Gilraen started again, "please look at me." She walked over to the desk an saw the letter that Legolas was replying to. It was a letter from Cirdan, the ship Wright. "Oh Valar, Legolas I'm so sorry." She rested a hand on his arm

Legolas mechanically turned around and he stared up into Gilraen's eyes. "It-it really is you this time." He said softly. They looked at each other for a long time before Legolas reached up and touched Gilraen's cheek. "You're back." Gilraen nodded and that was all Legolas needed before he stood up and wrapped his arms around her and she returned the embrace. Both of them were sobbing. Legolas held onto Gilraen as though he was afraid she would slip away from him and she let him.

Elladan turned to his brother as the sounds of heart-breaking sobs reached their ears. The two walked swiftly out of their room and down to Legolas'. They looked in the open door to see Legolas and their sister in a tight embrace. The twins watched in complete shock as a girl who had previously had no memory was suddenly rambling in elvish. It was really her this time.

Legolas looked up and saw the twins waiting by the door. He taped Gilraen's shoulder and she looked up at him. He nodded towards the door and Gilraen reluctantly pulled out of the embrace. She walked towards her brothers cautiously, she knew them and yet she didn't. The twins scooped their fair-haired sister into an embrace, knowing that she was herself. "We've missed you greatly, tithen théll." Elladan whispered.

"I-I've missed you too." Gilraen said. She hadn't really been able to miss her brothers but now she was starting to get a firmer picture in her mind and she didn't know how she went without them. After a moment she pulled away. "I am in need of a bath." She said in distaste, and it was quite true. She hadn't bathed since she was at the city.

The other elves in the room chuckled. "Don't you think the others should know that you are here?" Legolas asked, a smile lighting his face.

"Yes," Gilraen said, "and I will see everyone for lunch but I really must clean up."

"Alright, alright," Elrohir consented, "go on and get cleaned up. We will insure that the others are eating in the dinning room."

Gilraen grinned and went to her room two doors down from Legolas'. It was between the twins' room and Arwen's old room. She walked slowly to the familiar bed. She ran her hands over the soft blue afghan that her mother had made so many years ago.

Gilraen came out of the bathroom and pulled her hair up with a strip of rawhide string. She donned a soft wool dress and left her room. She came to the first hallway to the side and realized that she had no idea where the dinning room was. She looked down the hallway before her, she knew that it would take her towards the main door, that would be a start. She went down the corridor. She went down a flight of stars and came to the man reception room and looked around, it was so empty, why was it so empty? She knew that going out the doors to her left would take her to the outside so she took the hall across from the stairs that she had just come down. Gilraen sighed as she reached a V in the hallway. She looked to the left side and found that she was drawn to it. She allowed her feat to take her where they would. She took a long series of turns, through courtyards and up and down stairs. She finally stopped at a thick oak door that was identical to all of the other doors in the house.

Gilraen cautiously opened the door. It revealed a long passage that traveled downwards. She knew that this couldn't be the way to the dining room but she kept going. Soon the stonework turned to well-packed dirt and mud. It was cool down here. Gilraen inhaled sharply when she almost slipped down the steps that had replaced the dirt ramp. She regained her equilibrium and continued on her way. Gilraen reached the bottom and arrived at what looked like an old whine cellar that was many years out of use. She walked cautiously across the empty room. There was a rough wooden door against one wall. Gilraen slowly pushed it open and gasped. Inside the room there was a very wide variety of things. The most noticeable thing was a portrait of a woman. She had a full face but it wasn't at all fat, blonde hair, and soft blue-green eyes. The picture was surrounded by a cluster of dead flower stems and the petals lay strewn across the floor. Around the room many other things were scattered. Gilraen registered the woman in the picture to be her birth mother.

"Naneth," she whispered softly. Something was odd, what was it about her mother that she should remember? Gilraen closed her eyes, bidding her mind to remember. It was orcs…it was something to do with orcs. She sighed. 'What about orcs?' She asked herself. She was suddenly hit with a piercing headache generating behind her eyes.

Legolas fussed about his appearance for the first time in nearly two months. He felt like he had just woken from a very long nap, a very troubled nap. "I look like a rogue," he said aloud in distaste. He stiffened as there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" He called.

Aragorn opened the door. He appeared startled for a moment. "Er…oh yes-I was coming to inquire if you would like to join us for lunch in the formal dinning room." He said slowly. "I think that the twins might be planning something."

"They told me," Legolas said with a mischievous grin, "and yes I do plan on coming to lunch today." His grinned widened as his friend looked shocked for a moment.

Aragorn smiled. "It pleases me," he said, almost forgetting that his friend would be leaving Arda soon. "You look well." He pointed out.

"I am well, Estel," Legolas said with a wide grin, "I am very well indeed."

"What do you know that I do not, dear friend?" Aragorn asked with a suspicious smile large enough to match that of his friend.

"You shall see gwador nin," Legolas said, "You shall see."

Legolas looked across the table at the twins. They had insisted that an extra plate be set, much to the confusion of everyone else. The servants set large trays of delicious looking food on the table. Legolas' gaze became worried, he looked towards the doors, hoping to see Gilraen step through the doors. She didn't come. "Where is she?" He hissed to the twins so no one else could here.

"I-I'm sure she's on her way," Elladan whispered, not sounding totally convinced.

Elrohir's gaze darted between his twin and his dear friend. "I'll find her," He whispered, "I'm sure she just lost her way." He said to reassure them.

"Elrohir, ion nin, where are you going?" Elrond asked as he saw the twin stand up.

"I just have to retrieve something, Adar," the twin said, telling a half truth. His father nodded and Elrohir hurried out of the dinning hall.

He walked down to the main hall. "C'mon, something give me a hint here." He sighed and unknowingly mimicking his sister, he allowed his feet to carry him. He finally came to an open door. He sighed as he recognized where he was-the old wine cellar. It had been Gilraen's hide away for so long. Their mother's leaving had hurt Gilraen deeply and the young elf had sought refuge in the cold, dark wind cellar. Elrohir walked down into the cellar, "Gilraen!" He called softly. When he didn't get a response he walked to the small closet in the back. The door was open. He froze as he saw his sister slumped against the wall. He knelt beside her and saw that her chest was rising and falling in a rhythmic pattern. Elrohir shook his head slightly and shook his head. "Come now, tithen théll," he whispered.

Gilraen opened her eyes and blinked a few times. "El'?" She questioned softly.

"When's the last time you slept?" Elrohir asked with a slightly accusing tone. When Gilraen looked at her brother curiously he sighed. "Gilraen, you were asleep with your eyes _closed_!"

Gilraen looked at her brother sheepishly, "I don't really remember the last time I got a good night's rest." She answered.

"Well you're going to go to sleep as soon as I get you up to your room." Elrohir said, scooping her up into her arms.

"I can't, Elrohir!" Gilraen protested. "Everyone is in the dining room and I have to see them!" She begged.

Elrohir sighed, "Fine, but as soon as you're done eating-"

"I'll go right to bed," Gilraen promised.

Elrohir nodded and carried Gilraen out of the cellar.

"I can walk on my own," she pointed out snidely.

"I am quite aware of that dear sister." Elrohir said with a small grin.

"So put me down!"

Elrohir smirked, "Nope," he said, swinging his sister over his shoulder.

Gilraen squealed in shock as she was tossed over her brother's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "You put me down dang you" She yelled. Elrohir continued to smirk. "EEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLL!" She whined.

Legolas kept looking up at Elladan nervously. Suddenly two voices could be herd coming from the corridor.

"Elrohir PUT ME DOWN!"

"No…ouch-you brat you bit me!"

"Damn straight I bit you, now put me down!"

"Tut tut, now what would Adar say if he heard that foul language coming from your mouth?"

The door opened to reveal Elrohir carrying a rather irate Gilraen over his shoulder. The whole room seemed to be frozen as Elrohir walked right over to where the empty seat was and dropped Gilraen onto the chair. Legolas' and the twins' eyes were sparkling with barely contained mirth. Gilraen looked around the table nervously as a blush came to her cheeks. There was a scraping of chair legs against the floor and Gilraen looked into the eyes of her father.

The elf lord stood up and walked over to where his daughter sat. She watched him apprehensively. He knelt before the chair that she was sitting in. Gilraen was suddenly afraid. Was he angry at her? Would he turn her away? Gilraen swallowed tightly and stared at her hands resting in her lap. Elrond reached forward and tilted his daughter's chin up so that he could look her in the eye.

"Ada," Gilraen whispered brokenly.

Elrond wrapped his arms around his daughter's shoulders and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. He stroked her hair gently trying to calm her down. "My daughter," he whispered so only Gilraen could hear, "have you finally returned to us?" Gilraen nodded into her father's shoulder. "This is truly a cause for celebration." Lord Elrond said, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Are you alright?" He asked his daughter softly.

"I am now." Gilraen answered. She wiped a few remaining tears from her face and shook her head. Elrond patted her shoulder and went to sit down.

Underneath the table Gilraen felt someone's hand clasp her own. She looked up at Legolas. "'Las, I'm-I'm so sorry." She said softly.

Legolas squeezed Gilraen's hand. "Don't be," he replied, "it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was, Legolas!" Gilraen said, "I…"

"Gilraen, it was not your fault." Legolas said firmly.

Aragorn looked over at his foster sister. "He's right you know." He said, "There's no way you could've known."

Gilraen grinned at Aragorn, "I'm sorry for troubling you and Arwen too, Estel."

"Oh stop," Arwen said, "it is not your fault, none of this is your fault."

As lunch ended Elrond walked up to Gilraen again. "I would like to look you over in the healing ward." He said leaving no room for argument. Gilraen sighed good-naturedly and followed her father out. She sat on the raised up bed. "I just want to do a quick check." Gilraen nodded. Elrond looked at her arm and had her bend it a few times. "Still not healed," he said. "Did you pull the stitches yourself?"

"Yeah," Gilraen answered, flexing her elbow. "I pulled them a little bit over a month ago."

"Mhm," Elrond said, "Well aside from that the only thing I can see wrong is that you're suffering from extreme exhaustion. Is there anything else causing you pain?"

"I have a headache." Gilraen admitted, hoping that her father had something to relieve the pain.

Elrond nodded, "That's probably amnesia induced. Alright, I'll get a cup of tea whipped up for you and then you're going to go to your room and go to bed."

"Alright," Gilraen said.

Fifteen minutes later Gilraen found herself in her old room. She grabbed the cup of tea and sipped at it.

Legolas looked in on Gilraen. He pulled the blue-gray ring out of his pocket. "Are you still planning on asking her?" Elrond asked from down the corridor.

"I don't know," Legolas said softly, "I am…worried that she does not want me in her life."

Elrond clapped Legolas on the shoulder. "If there is one thing I have never doubted about my daughter, young prince, is that she loves you very much."

Legolas seemed to brighten as that thought registered. "When she wakes." He said, "I will ask her when she wakes.


	18. Chapter 18

Eothain brought his horse through the gates of Rivendell. "I can't believe she took off like that." He whispered as he dismounted. "Hmm…where is everyone?" He asked no one in particular. He shrugged and walked up to the door of the last homely house. He hesitated before opening the large oak door. "Hello!" He yelled. "Is anyone here?"

"Pardon me, sir, but who are you?"

Eothain whipped around and froze. There was a pretty female elf standing by the west staircase. She was dressed plainly in a soft-looking brown dress with a thin blue apron tied around her waist. She had curling chestnut hair and dark blue eyes. She was admittedly very pretty. Eothain shook his head. "Oh…my apologies…My name is Eothain I am one of King Eomer's riders. He assigned me to insuring that the Lady Gilraen arrived here safely."

"Lady Gilraen just arrived home at noontime, she is resting now." The elf said. "Would you like an audience with Lord Elrond?"

"If it is not to much trouble." Eothain said, feeling significantly out of place. As he followed the elf back up the west staircase. "Is it permissible that I ask your name?" Eothain asked, 'What am I doing?' He asked himself, 'She's an elf!'

"My name is Rilenĉal." She answered with a tight-lipped smile. She wrapped on the door they had come to. "Lord Elrond," She called, "Eothain of Rohan has requested an audience sir."

"Enter," The elf lord called from within his study.

Eothain entered the study as bidden and bowed to Elrond. "Pardon my interruption my lord, I was sent by King Eomer to watch over Lady Gilraen as she traveled here. I just came to speak with you to insure that she fares well."

"My daughter is quite well," Elrond said with a smile, "thank you for escorting her and insuring her safety."

"Of course," Eothain said, "If I may say so, Lady Gilraen is very strong willed, she took off last night when we reached the border and we went to sleep. I am glad she arrived here alright."

"That is something that Gilraen would do." Elrond said with a chuckle, "I do apologize if she has caused you any undue stress."

"Oh no," Eothain said, "She was just eager to return home."

Elrond looked out his window to the rapidly setting sun. "I request that you remain here to rest, at least for the night." Elrond said.

"Thank you, sir," Eothain said, his tired body eagerly accepting the offer.

As if on cue Rilenĉal stepped into the room. "Ah, Rilenĉal, you have perfect timing as always. Please escort young Eothain to one of the guest rooms."

"Of course, Lord Elrond," she said with a small bow. "Follow me Eothain. Did you have any bags?'

Eothain nodded. "I left my pack with my horse."

"We'll go there first then." Rilenĉal said.

An awkward silence settled between the elf and the rider. "So-you work here then." Eothain said, trying to make small talk.

"Yes," Rilenĉal answered with another one of her tight-lipped smiles, "The last homely house is probably the best place that a servant could serve in. Lord Elrond and his family are most kind. Gilraen is one of my dear friends, it is good to have her home, even if she does not remember me."

Eothain knew that his question had been a good one. "She does not seem to remember much. She did not know me very well but she and I spoke somewhat frequently while she was in Rohan. She really didn't know who I was."

"You said you were one of the King's riders," Rilenĉal said, "That must be fabulous!" She said emphatically.

"It is." Eothain admitted softly, not wanting to seem boastful. "King Eomer is a great King and a great brother in arms."

"He fights along side you even though he is your king?" Rilencal asked she lead Eothain back to the house.

"He returned to being an active rider when his son reached his sixth summer." Eothain explained, "The lad is twelve summers now. "

"How long have you been a rider?" Rilencal inquired.

"I have been in Rohan's ranks for a meager five summers, but it is something." Eothain said with a wistful smile.

"I trust that this room will be suitable." Rilencal said softly as they stopped.

"What?" Eothain asked, "Oh yes-of course-the rooms are fine-thank you."

"You may break your fast with the family tomorrow morning, if it pleases you." Rilencal told Eothain as she told every other guest that came here.

Eothain nodded, "I will plan on it then." He said, hating the sudden formality.

"Very well, I will come to collect you at nine tomorrow morning." She gave him a small bow. "Good night."

Aragorn and Arwen walked down the hall to breakfast. They walked out onto the terrace and sat down. "Arwen, does there seem to be one to many chairs to you?" Aragorn asked.

"Well-that's you and I…Ada, the twins…Gilraen and Legolas. Hmm, you're right, there is an extra seat. Oh! Morning Adar." Arwen said.

"Good morning Arwen, Estel."

"We noticed that there is an extra seat this morning Ada." Aragorn said.

"Ah, yes, a young man from Rohan showed up last night. He goes by Eothain." Elrond said.

"Young Eothain?" Aragorn asked, "Well that is a treat!"

"He says that he was sent by Rohan's King to insure Gilraen arrived here safely." The elf lord informed.

Aragorn grinned, "I shall have to remember to thank Eomer."

The twins were the next to arrive at breakfast. They sat down and Elrond looked at them with concern. "Is something troubling you?" he asked.

"Her eyes are still closed." Elladan said, "She's still exhausted."

"Try not to worry too much." Elrond said. "I honestly don't expect her to wake until late tonight, probably after the sun sets"

"It is merely unsettling," Elrohir said with a sigh.

Eothain stepped out onto the terrace and looked nervously at the elves before his eyes landed in a familiar face.

Aragorn beckoned Eothain to sit next to him. "You have grown since the last time I saw you." He said. "I presume you are one of Eomer's riders now?"

Eothain nodded nervously. "Yes, I have been a rider for five summers now."

"You were born to ride, that is for sure." Aragorn said with a slight chuckle.

"Thank you, sir," Eothain said.

"Do not thank me." Aragorn said. "For it is completely true. You handled that stallion very well for how young you were…and you were carrying your younger sister no less.

Legolas peaked into Gilraen's room. She was still sleeping and her eyes were still closed. He felt his heart clench with worry. Legolas stepped fully into the room and walked over to her. His hand strayed to her wrist. He sighed in relief as he felt her strong pulse. He was so afraid to lose her again-he didn't want to fall back into that pit of despair. "She's just sleeping," Legolas whispered to himself. "Just sleeping."

He slowly left the room and headed for breakfast. Legolas walked out onto the terrace and was shocked to see the presence of a young adan who was vaguely familiar. "Young Eothain?" He inquired. Eothain nodded. "It is a pleasure to see you again. How old are you now?"

"I am twenty summers." Eothain answered.

Legolas took his seat on the other side of him. "I have no doubt that you are a rider now, you were very masterful with horses all those years ago."

The twins grinned as Eothain was forced to go through the same conversation that he had with Aragorn a second time.

Aragorn took Eothain on a small tour of the last homely house. The young adan showed a great interest in everything that he saw in the house. Aragorn knew that it was this way with many of the adan that went there.

As the afternoon drew late Eothain sighed. "I should've left today." He said, "I am supposed to meet up with King Eomer in Gondor-he was going to see his sister."

Aragorn sighed. "If you could wait another day or two I would like to send a letter to Eomer with you. I should also send a letter to Faramir to let him know that I will be remaining here longer than previously expected."

Eothain nodded, "I will wait two more days before I take my leave."

Legolas looked in on Gilraen again. It was after dinner and she still had not woken up. 'I guess that I will have to ask tomorrow.' Legolas thought sadly. He was afraid that he would lose his nerve but he was more afraid of her saying 'no'.

"Goodnight, Gilraen," he whispered.

Legolas walked out to the gardens and sat on one of the stone benches. He looked up at the sky and realized that Earendil was coming out.

"What are you doing out here, Legolas?"

Legolas turned around to see Elrohir. "I'm thinking." Legolas replied softly.

"This is a good time for thinking." Elrohir said indicating the sky. He sat down by his friend. "What were you thinking about?"

Legolas opened his hand which had been clasping the ring. "I was thinking about tomorrow." He answered.

Elrohir grinned. "I'm glad." He said.

"I am…apprehensive." Legolas said softly.

Elrohir looked at his friend in confusion. "Why?" He asked.

"Your father has already told me otherwise but I fear that she no longer wants me." Legolas admitted, a faint blush rising to his cheeks.

"She came back for you, Legolas!" Elrohir exclaimed softly. "My sister has loved you since that day that she met you!"

"She came back for all of us." Legolas said.

Elrohir sighed. "Legolas, listen to me please." He said. "Gilraen may have returned for all of us but when she got here who did she go to first?'

"I-I know that- I really do but I still worry." Legolas said.

"I suppose that it's normal to worry." Elrohir finally relented, "but try not to dwell on it to much, alright? Get some rest."

Both of them stood up and walked back to the house. "Thank you, Elrohir. Goodnight." Legolas said.

"Any time mellon nin." Elrohir responded. "Goodnight."

Legolas nervously paced his room. The sun was just now starting to rise. He was hopping to finally ask for Gilraen's hand. It all seamed so surreal, seven years to the day since Gilraen disappeared and here he was, finally getting ready to 'pop the question'. Legolas sighed and shook his head, he needed to calm himself down.

Gilraen sat up and stretched. She looked out at her balcony and saw that the sun was only just rising up over the horizon. "Hmm…I thought that I would sleep longer." She said, assuming that she had only fallen asleep the day before.

She went into her small bathing chamber and rung the small bell. Thank goodness she remembered how to get bath water! Gilraen climbed into the tub and scrubbed her pale skin. She washed and rinsed her hair and climbed out. She grabbed one of the thick, soft towels dried off before she took a robe off the hook and wrapped herself in it. Gilraen walked over to her armoire and opened the ornately-carved door. She looked through the dresses and shook her head slightly. They were all a bit to fine. They were banquet-type clothes.

"Your plainer dresses are in the smaller armoire in your bathing chamber." Elladan called in from the door.

Gilraen turned around and blushed slightly. "Thanks, 'Dan." She whispered.

Elladan shook his head. He clearly hadn't bathed yet. "Do you remember where the terrace where we eat breakfast is?" He asked with a bit of concern.

Gilraen's blush darkened ten shades of pink and she shook her head. Her eyes pricked with tears. Elladan came into the room and wrapped his sister in his calming embrace. He stroked her still-wet hair and let her cry. "Hush," he whispered gently, "don't worry tithen thell, it will be alright."

"I know," Gilraen whispered. "It's hard, though, I know you and yet I don't. I can't even find my way through the house that I grew up in. Its like- I don't even know!"

"It'll be alright." Elladan repeated. "Me and El' will be here in and hour to escort you to the terrace alright?"

Gilraen nodded, "Thanks again "Dan" She said.

Elladan smiled and walked out of Gilraen's room.

Gilraen sighed and walked back into her bathing chamber. She opened the armoire and sorted to the dresses. She picked a dress that had a bodice of plum-tone velvet and skirt and sleeves of thin, black cotton.

The twins came to her door an hour later as promised and escorted their sister to breakfast. She sat down and looked around, she was willing herself to remember this place but it was no use. Gilraen let out a barely noticeable sigh and reached forward. She grabbed an iced strawberry pastry and sat it on her plate.

Elrond stepped out onto the terrace and smiled at his children. "Good morning." He said, taking his place. "How do you feel this morning?" He asked Gilraen.

"Better," she answered softly. "I didn't sleep nearly as long as I thought I would, though."

Elrond looked at his daughter in a slightly quizzical fashion. "You've been out for more than a day." He informed her lightly.

Gilraen's eyebrows went up. "Well I guess I was wrong then." She said with a quiet laugh.

Eothain found his own way to the terrace that morning. He would never tell anyone but he was almost upset that Relinĉal had not led him to breakfast. He looked at the table and was rather pleased to see Gilraen sitting by one of the elven twins. "I trust you are well, Lady Gilraen," He said as he sat down.

Gilraen blushed sheepishly and nodded. "When did you arrive, Eothain?" She asked.

"Eothain arrived on the evening that you arrived." Elrond said. "You should not have taken off without your escort, Gilraen," he reprimanded lightly.

"I will not apologize for coming home, Ada," Gilraen said firmly, "I was simply worried. However, I apologize if I caused you any trouble, Eothain."

Eothain shook his head as Legolas stepped out onto the terrace. Gilraen noticed that he was carrying himself oddly. He seemed-nervous, she decided. Legolas sat beside her. Gilraen grinned slightly and kissed Legolas' cheek. "Morning," she whispered.

"Good morning." Legolas replied. Nervousness caused him to hesitate a moment but he shook himself. "Gilraen, would you consent to coming on a horseback ride with me today?" He asked her softly.

Gilraen nodded and the two of them missed the grins on the faces of Elrond, the twins, and Aragorn and Arwen who had just arrived at breakfast.


	19. Chapter 19

Here it is…the final chapter. It's been a hard run for me at least. I hope you enjoy. I definitely need feedback people!

Gilraen looked back and forth frantically. She had a very wide variety of clothes laid out on her bed. What on earth was she supposed to wear? Why was she so nervous? Gilraen jumped as she heard a knock at the door.

"R'en?" She called. "What in the name of the Valar are you doing in there?"

Gilraen sighed in relief and unlocked her door. "Thank Eru, come in Arwen!"

Arwen stepped into her sister's room and shut the door behind her. She raised her eyebrow at the mess of clothes all over the room. "What on earth are you up to?"

Gilraen rubbed her temples. "Arwen-thell nin-help me!" Gilraen begged. "I can't remember! What is appropriate to wear? What is functional? Oh Valar I'm so useless!" She slid down to sit on the floor and leaned on her bed.

Arwen gave her sister a supportive smile. "Ai, tithen thell, you are far from useless." She sat down beside Gilraen and wrapped her arms around the shorter elf. "All you need is a little bit of help and before you know it you won't need that either."

Gilraen smiled at her sister and sighed slightly. "Thanks Arwen." She said.

"You are very welcome little sister." Arwen said. She stood up and helped Gilraen up as well. "Now, let's get you dressed properly."

"Alright," Gilraen said, "First question: Should I wear a dress or…?"

"Unless you have an odd desire to ride side-saddle I would say to wear leggings." Arwen said. Gilraen nodded at this and hurried to put all of her dresses away. "Gilraen…" Arwen said hesitantly, "you know that you don't really have to worry about what you wear today right." When Gilraen just looked at her sister oddly Arwen sighed. "Gilraen-all I mean is that it is _Legolas_. He loves you little sister. Do you understand that?"

Gilraen looked at her sister with a teary grin and nodded. "I know," she whispered, "and I love him. It's just hard for me to understand _why _he loves me sometimes."

"He loves you because you are the person that you are." Arwen explained soothingly.

"Alright," Gilraen said unsurely. "Will you still help me decide what to wear?" She asked in a small voice.

"Of course I will." Arwen said. "Now where did you put your pants in this mess?"

Gilraen grinned sheepishly. "Umm…most of the pants are lying in my bathing chambers."

Arwen chuckled lightly. "Alright, let's start there." The sisters walked to Gilraen's private bathing chamber. "Ok, let's sort out what can get wet." Gilraen looked at her sister strangely. Arwen shrugged. "You could wind up swimming." Arwen folded all of the pants that could not get wet and put them into a drawer. "I think you should go with lighter color leggings." She said. That left them with two pairs of leggings. Gilraen chose the pair that fit her legs tightly.

Arwen helped Gilraen sort which shirts were appropriate for a day out. The sisters talked about the twins, Estel and Legolas. Arwen said something about Legolas making a comment to Elrohir. Gilraen was somewhat upset by this but she didn't want it to ruin hers and Legolas' day out. Gilraen eventually chose a flowing blue tunic with short sleeves. Over it was a cloak of a darker blue that reached down to just past her elbows. Gilraen tied the ribbon and looked a t her reflection nervously. After she and Arwen had cleaned her room Gilraen had let her sister braid her hair. A blue satin ribbon was worked into the braid. The locket that Legolas had given her was clasped around her throat.

Gilraen sighed nervously. "Why am I so nervous about this?" She asked her sister.

Arwen smiled. "Maybe it's because you haven't really been out with Legolas for seven years." She answered knowingly.

"I don't want to leave ever again." Gilraen said softly. "Every minute that I'm here it becomes more and more like home again." She snorted, "I don't think I've ever been so afraid before."

"Don't worry," Arwen said, "You won't be going anywhere."

Gilraen nodded and shook her head to clear it. "Alright, I'm calm." She grinned at her sister. "See you when Legolas and I get back, I suppose."

"Yep," Arwen said, "I'll see you then."

Gilraen headed out to the courtyard where Legolas was waiting. She froze, he was absolutely breath-taking! He wore loose-fitting, buckskin leggings and a green tunic. Gilraen looked at his face and felt like she was going to melt, he was nearly glowing with an emotion that she couldn't describe.

Legolas turned around as he felt a pair of eyes on him. He smiled as he locked eyes with Gilraen. She blushed slightly as she realized that she had been caught starring. Legolas walked up to her and held out his arm like a gentleman. Gilraen giggled at his gesture and took his arm as he led her to the stables. "You look great." Legolas informed her softly.

"Thanks," Gilraen said just as quietly. "So do you."

They went into the stable and Gilraen let go of Legolas' arm to go get Araya out of her stall. She placed a kiss on her mare's soft velvety muzzle and opened the stall door. "Alright, out girl." She said. Araya followed her master out of the stable. Gilraen pulled herself onto Araya's back and almost screamed as Legolas came barreling out of the stables on Mellonaur's back laughing all the way. "Legolas Thrandulion!" She screamed. She urged Araya to chase after Legolas and Mellonaur. Araya and Gilraen caught up with their male counterparts and soon both elves were laughing like crazy. Gilraen had tears running down her face from laughing so hard. "Stop!" She gasped through her laughter. "Come on, Legolas, slow down!"

Legolas immediately brought Mellonaur down to a walk and Gilraen followed. She was still trying to gain control of her laughter. "Since you asked." Legolas said. He reached over and grabbed Gilraen's hand. The two horses walked right beside each other. Gilraen suddenly felt daring. She leaned over and gently pecked Legolas' cheek. She blushed slightly as their eyes met and she felt like she would melt..

They stopped at a shallow, thin stream and the horses bent down to drink. Gilraen was petting Araya when Legolas came behind her. He put his arms around Gilraen's shoulders. She twisted her head around and looked up into Legolas' eyes. They shone with so much love and passion that Gilraen was sure that she would collapse.

"I love you," Legolas whispered, laying his head on top of Gilraen's. "You know that, don't you?"

Gilraen nodded and shut her eyes. She allowed Legolas' steady heartbeat to soothe her own. "I love you too." She finally whispered.

Legolas gently cupped Gilraen's face. "Is something wrong?" He asked gently. "Have I said something to upset you?"

Gilraen shook her head vehemently. "No," she said softly. "I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?" Legolas asked, running his hand down Gilraen's braid.

Gilraen looked up at Legolas again. She gave him a tentative smile. "I was thinking about-us. I-I don't want to be separated from you...ever again." She whispered, her voice starting to shake.

"Please don't worry yourself over that." Legolas said, holding Gilraen closer to him. "I won't let anyone take you from me ever again." He promised softly.

Gilraen sighed. "I need your help, Legolas. I need your help to remember. You are the only one that I truly know anymore."

"Of course," Legolas said, planting a light kiss on the top of Gilraen's head, "of course I will help you."

The pair stood in silence for a while. Legolas would occasionally stroke Gilraen's braid but other than that both were stationary.

Their peace was disrupted by Araya nudging Legolas' back hard enough to land them both in the shallow stream. Both elves started laughing again as they landed on the rocks beneath the water. "I take it that you think that it's time to head on then?" Gilraen asked her mare. The mare nickered and the two elves chuckled. "Where are we headed to now, Legolas?" Gilraen asked.

Legolas stood and helped Gilraen to her feet. "Now we are headed to another location to have a late lunch or an early supper, which ever you would prefer it to be."

Gilraen smiled at Legolas as she mounted Araya. "Lead the way, Prince." She teased lightly.

"Race me?" Legolas asked her.

"That wouldn't be very fair." Gilraen said. "I have no idea where we are going." She pointed out.

"It wouldn't matter." Legolas said. "You would be tailing me the whole way anyways."

"Oh that's it!" Gilraen exclaimed. "You are so on for that race." She said kicking Araya up into a gallop.

"You get back here!" Legolas called while he struggled not to laugh.

Gilraen laughed loudly in return and slowed Araya down. This unfortunately-for the sake of the race-allowed Mellonaur and Legolas to catch up. "Shall I slow down any more for you?" She asked sweetly.

"I think not you feisty little vixen." Legolas called as he pulled Mellonaur ahead of her.

Gilraen smirked slightly as she allowed Legolas to pull ahead of her. She gasped as she saw Legolas pull his stallion to a sudden stop. He dismounted and swiftly climbed the tree. She dismounted Araya and looked up the tree. Three-quarters of the way up there was a flet that would hold seven or eight people comfortably. Gilraen had to jump to reach the first branch on the tree and her legs shook each time she stood. When she got high enough Legolas grasped her hand and pulled her up onto the flet. Legolas swung his satchel off of his shoulder and laid it down. Gilraen sat down as he pulled out food and set up a small picnic meal. She reached forward and plucked a cheese biscuit out of their little basket.

The pair ate in relative silence and then just sat enjoying each others company. Gilraen smiled at the mid-evening sun. The blue sky was dotted with large, fluffy clouds. They were forming the most curious shapes. "Look at that cloud." Gilraen said, pointing upwards. "It looks like a deer."

Legolas looked up and quirked his head to the side. "Alright…" He said. "I can see that. Hmm, look at that one." He instructed, pointing to the sky. "That one looks like a rabbit."

Gilraen laughed as she looked up at the "rabbit". It had three short legs and one leg that extended. The ears were out at odd angles. "It's a rather demented rabbit." Gilraen said. "Don't you think?"

This made Legolas laugh too as Gilraen pointed it out. "I suppose it is."

Gilraen laid back and looked up at the sky again. She smiled as they watched birds fly over head. Gilraen wished that every day could be like this one. Her life felt perfect here, just her and Legolas in each other's peaceful company. She let out a contented sigh as she heard Legolas start to hum. Gilraen sat up and leaned on Legolas' shoulder. Legolas snaked his arm around her waist and they just sat there.

"Are you ready to head out?" Legolas asked softly.

Gilraen nodded and they stood up. Legolas went down the tree first and Gilraen headed down reluctantly following. They mounted their horses and they went off at a much slower pace. Gilraen saw a high log a ways down the trail. She nudged Araya into a canter and the mare took off toward the log. She took the jump gracefully. Gilraen halted her mare and turned her to look at Legolas. She grinned at Legolas' frightened look. "Oh come now, Legolas, it wasn't that high a jump."

Legolas shook his head as he steered Mellonaur around the fallen log. "You just frightened me a bit is all." Legolas said, defending his reaction.

Gilraen grabbed Legolas' hand. "Well you don't have to worry about that." She said. "I feel like myself when I'm on Araya's back. Besides, she wouldn't let me fall, will you girl?"

Araya tossed her head and whinnied sharply, causing both elves to chuckle softly. Gilraen scratched Araya between her ears. She was startled by Legolas stopping. She looked out over the large pond. "It's so beautiful here." She said. She looked over at the south side of the pond. "That's where…"

Legolas nodded and dismounted. He pulled off his tunic and held out a hand to help Gilraen dismount. "Care for a swim?" He asked.

Gilraen grinned. "I think I'll stay dry thanks." She teased. Legolas pouted and Gilraen shook her head. "That will not work on me." She said. She found that she was a bit warm and she removed her elbow-cloak, revealing her bare arms.

Legolas was shocked for a moment as Gilraen stood in front of him with nothing on her arms. He shook his head to steady his racing heart. "Is that so?" He asked with a mischievous glint shinning in his eyes. He scooped Gilraen up into his arms and she laughed. She put her arms around his neck and then he carried her to the water.

Gilraen struggled out of Legolas' grip and swam underneath the cool water. She was glad that she had chosen to wear the tighter leggings. They allowed her easy movement in the water. She swam up to Legolas and grabbed his ankle, affectively pulling him under the water. He reached down and wound his arms around her waist and he kicked off of the bottom. The pair surfaced laughing like lunatics. Legolas leaned forward and untied the ribbon in Gilraen's hair. Despite her hair being wet, Gilraen's braid came out easily and curtained around her face and shoulders.

Legolas swam over to a rock in the water and sat down. Gilraen followed him over and made herself comfortable in his lap. The water swirled around them and sent their hair all over. Araya and Mellonaur forged their way into the pond. They sent a wave at the rock and successfully pushed the two elves into the deeper part of the pond. Gilraen and Legolas started laughing again and they hurriedly swam to shore.

Gilraen leaned on Legolas and he planted a soft kiss to the top of her head. They were sitting in silence again but this time Gilraen was not at peace, she couldn't stop thinking about what Arwen had told her. Legolas gently ran his hand through her currently wet and messy hair. Gilraen sighed as they saw the sun start to set. "We are going to have to leave." She said sadly. She stood up and looked out across the pond.

Legolas knew that this was his time. "Wait just a moment longer, Gilraen.". He whispered as he knelt.

Gilraen turned with an inquisitive look, she looked down and her eyes widened and pricked with tears.

"Gilraen," Legolas whispered, "I have loved you ever since the day we met. I can still remember that day when you just seemed to fall out of the sky and right into my heart. You were the most beautiful creature I had ever seen and it didn't take long before I fell in love with you for just being the person that you are. You are gentle and kind and have a great sense of humor. My worst fear came when you disappeared, I was afraid I would never be able to hold you again, that I would never see your smile when I told you how much I loved you. I never meant to hurt you, I just didn't know what I would do if I lost you again. Our father's have been planning this for many years and I am glad that they have, because I love you more than you can ever know. Gilraen I want to make you mine forever." He pulled the ring out of his pocket. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

By now, tears were pouring down Gilraen's face. She collapsed to her knees and through her arms around Legolas. "Yes!" She sobbed. "Oh Legolas, I love you so much!"

Legolas smiled brightly despite the tears that also decorated his cheeks. He pulled Gilraen to her feet and slipped the ring onto her finger. He pulled her chin up and met her lips with his. Gilraen wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. "I love you." Legolas whispered against her lips.

"And I you." Gilraen whispered, "And I you."

Sigh aren't they so cute together?

Ok…I would like to let everyone know that I don't have any information of elven marital habits so this is how I wrote it and I personally like it. It was very sappy but it's not totally my fault. I was watching Next and Exposed while trying to write this chapter


End file.
